The twin monster's
by shadow heart the eclipse cat
Summary: Luna and Runa are the two non identical twin sisters who follow and serve in Ludo's plot to steal Princess Star Butterfly's magic wand.One sibling fights the other does not one sibling is kind while the other can be cruel at times,you've guessed it there opposites,but anyways follow them if you will to see there life and love story that will hold some tragedy with in this story.
1. fortune cookies part 1

**Hi i'm shadow heart the eclipse cat i'm new here,and I wanted to create a story that has been in my head for awhile this story is about to twin monster sisters Luna who hold red magic and wheres mostly black and red while her sister Runa were's blue and white, both of the sisters have soul mates or life mates one of the twins is already with there life mate but the other is only just meeting there's.I hope you will join in there adventure and life with me and i hope you like what i have written for you all.**

 **(P.S I don't own anything in this except Luna,Runa,and possible other things in this fanfic that are for later,and take note that I am very new to writing and I am definitely open for feed back of any kind) (btw this takes place during fortune cookies and on)**

(Luna's PROV)

Ludo,runa,and I watched as the other monster's fought Princess Star Butterfly and her human friend Marco.

I never fought due to my shyness,and me not wanting to hurt the two teen's,so i always stayed behind with my hand's folded in front of sister on the other hand.

she loved to fight it was like second nature to her she always liked getting rough with the other monster's that followed her life mate ludo i normally just called them 'the boys' for times she would even try to play fight me when they didn't want to.

Today though she just looked bored and didn't want to fight so she just sat on the yellowish grass next to a yelling ludo who was standing on a rock that poked out of the dirt.

Bearicorn ended up falling in front of me at one point which made me make my so called famous (at least to runa,ludo,and the boys) **'eep'(yelp)** sound along with me jumping away.

"sorry luna"he said right before ludo pulled him up by his horn and yell at him to throw a rock or something.

 _"it's ok"_ I quietly spoke before he got up,but he didn't hear me most of them don't understand what im saying half the time because of my quiet voice and timid way of speaking.

I watch as the fighting a bit more until all seven boys slowly went together in a line,I ended up sighing when marco kicked buff frog which made him stumble and hit big chicken which made him fall and hit the person behind him,and that continued until ever one fell.

straight onto ludo,once again I yelped and jumped away.I looked up to see runa had seriously fallen asleep 'really runa' was all I could think before sighing once again.

I look over to star and marco to see them leaving,and then hear ludo making angry noises from underneath the fallen members of his army.

 _"oh"_ I quietly say before going to help everyone up as well as wake a certain sleepy head.

* * *

 **(at ludo's castle)**

I could tell how angry ludo was,but when is he not when we fail gave his usual 'your useless' speech,but this time he said something new.

"I need someone to wrangle you imbeciles"then he smacked bearicorn's hand and told me "Luna set up interviews for tomorrow"he finished saying before storming off.

I did as he asked,he normally asked me to set up things and and to make plans for ever thing even missions at times,and I never complained after all I didn't mind much.

As I was sliding his desk in front of his thrown chair I heard "hey"from behind me which made me yelp and quickly turn around to see my twin.

We looked identical in face,body,markings,tail,and wings,but at the same time we where very very different from one wore a blue crop top that showed her stomach,and white skinny jeans her eyes were blue,and her hair was to the middle of her back and had straight ends her bangs where swooped to cover her right eye.

Her hair was white with at least 6 inches blue,and the choker around her neck was round and had angel wings on both sides of the outer red while the blue sapphire gem stone was in the middle of it the collar was a purple color.

I however had a different fashion choice.I wore a red t-shirt,and black tights my eyes where red,and my hair went down to were my tail started and my hair was not straight ended but rather like a v shape of sorts and my bangs swooped to cover my right eye.

My hair was black with at least 12 inches of red,and my choker had black sharp wings like the wings on ludo's staff and the outer was blue which held the ruby gem stone,and the collar was purple the same as runa's

"sorry sis didn't mean to scare ya"she said apologetically "you ok you look tired want me to finish up or help with any thing"she said giving a smile

 _"n-no no its fine runa i'm almost done thank you though,but shouldn't you be asleep already i-it's very late sister"_ I was always worried about her sleeping habits she always looked a bit tired no matter how much she thought she could hide it from me she knows ill always know.

"i'm fine lulu you know uh how do you feel about ludo looking for someone else to do your work"her question made me give her my normal confused tilt of the head.

 _"my work"_ I asked confused

"yeah normally your the one to keep ever one in check you plan ever thing out and all and make sure everyone is ok and all that that's just what you 't you think the new guy or girl will change that"

 _"sister i'm not even very good at planing things out y-you know that besides i-it's not my decision it's ludo's i-it doesn't really even matter,and it might even be better to have someone new around"_ she gave me a questionable look

"luna your the best planer i know the boys including ludo will even agree on that you got to stop putting yourself down luna when you should know how wonderful and amazing you really are.I-I know with what happened and all changed you for life but yo-"

 _"runa it's fine,i'm fine ok i-ill be fine j-just_ "I couldn't help but sigh it feels like any conversation we have she always brings **I** **t** up _"please just go back to bed runa"_

She opened her mouth like she was going to reply,but closed it when i gave her my pleading look she then shook her head with closed eyes and grabbed the back of my head to give my forehead a kiss just as she normally does and waked off.

"night lulu,sweet dreams"she quietly said stopping at the door to say it before leaving me in the thrown room alone once again.

 _"night"_ I said with sadness and a small crack in my voice.


	2. fortune cookies part 2

**(next day)**

I woke up the next day and did my usual morning routine get up,get dressed,make bed,brush teeth,hair,and wings then get ludo,runa,and everyone else up I could tell that today would be a bit hectic when i woke ludo jumped up and ran to do the interview's along with buff frog and bearicorn by his side.

Me and runa also joined him as extra help she did most of the talking and questions,but I asked a few myself which made her smile.

None of them fit ludo's requirement's though,and at one point one of them frustrated runa so badly she stormed out and I had to go calm her down,and nether of us where there to meet the new assigned monster that would join us the next day.

I sat with runa while she thought about what had happened at the time it did I was writing things down and was not listening so I had asked runa what had happened when she finally did calm down,but all she did was shake her head,sigh,get up,and walk away so I left it alone.

About an hour later ludo and runa decided to talk to me and tell me what happened.

"that horned chick was scared of you"this confused me a bit but i asked anyway's.

 _"why would there be anything to fear about me"_ I could take a guess as to why but I didn't want to believe other monsters where still afraid of that.

"for one your red magic,and for two"i could tell where this was going so i didn't let her finish.

 _"because of me being a first born Link-arin_ "first born's wear black most of the time and to most monsters there evil which was completely ridiculous.

"yeah,sorry I got so mad it's just you know how I get when people say that about you when they haven't even spoke one word to you"I just nodded with a small smile which was are way of saying thank you without words.

"well it's getting late you too,and I know we all have a big day ahead of,goodnight"they told me goodnight as well before going to there rooms too.

* * *

 **(next day)**

We where all in the break room the boys where challenging each other,and at one point runa joined in I just watched for awhile until runa pulled me in with her to dance to show off to the boys she decided it would be fun to show them how are magic fused together and how we could become one entity.

She stood in front of me we both used are magic as we danced I did a bit of ballet while she did a bit of what the boys where doing as we got closer to each other she grabbed my hand and twirled me around and dipped me down.

I saw ludo and the new monster next to him 'oh my goodness' was my first thought as runa pulled me up and are energy and magic combined.

We where taller in this form but only slightly,we now wore a mix of are clothing a red t-shirt with a blue crop top over it,and gray skinny jeans cut into shorts with gray legging's are eyes where now purple,and are hair went past are butt and was a mix of straight and messy and now are bangs where split in half.

Are hair was now a smoky gray color with 18 inches of purple,and are choker now had both sets of wings and the outer metal that held the amethyst gemstone was purple.

We made quite the purple magic wielder when we fused are magic together.

All of them where in aw at what they had just seen and each had a comment about it when they ran up to us.

"wow that's so cool""how can you two do that""can you teach us how to do that"we couldn't help but laugh,but ludo just had to spoil the fun.

"Runa,luna un-fuse this instant"he yelled which made me scared,and made me instantly break hold of my magic which broke the bond between runa's and I's fusion.

We both flew onto the floor in a dust of purple that cleared almost instantly runa quickly got up to help me as well,and I instantly hid behind her I knew this was bad because all the boy's instantly left leaving only 4 people in the room.

"ludo how many times do I have to tell you,not to yell at luna you can yell at me all you want because i'm your mate,but no one not even you get's to yell at my sister"her stare got even more intense by every word and i was even shaking more when she said the last words "do you understand me".

"y-yes runa s-sorry"he stuttered out,but runa was right in front of him in a flash yelling in his face.

"don't say sorry to me say it to luna" ludo had ran away wailing "i'm so sorry luna" which made my sister smile and turn to me and walk.

"ya alright sis,sorry didn't mean to scare you'again'"she said with a small laugh.

 _"i-i'm f-fine r-runa but-but you rea-really didn't have t-to yell a-at l-ludo,i-its fine I-I mean i-it was-was are fault.i-in a way_ "I stuttered out which made her hug me,I was surprised at first but hugged her back instantly.

I then saw the new lizard monster again behind runa,and broke from the hug and pointed to turned around,and smiled walking to him.

"hi,sorry didn't notice you there you must be the new guy umm"I could tell she was trying to think of his name so I walked up to her and quietly told her _"toffee"_

"toffee right thanks lulu,heh sorry you had to see me get angry but no one yells at my shy and already to quite sister luna"she then put me in a head lock"isn't that right lulu"i just nodded.

 _"c-can't breath ruru,please let go_ "she instantly let me go"sorry sis,again"I smiled softly at her "it's ok"I then looked at the new monster 'toffee' and smile holding out my hand.

 _"hello,i'm luna pleased to meet you toffee_ "he didn't react at first he did look surprised,but he pulled one hand from behind his back and shook mine.

It was very strange though,all of a sudden I felt a burst of energy and a small shock which made me quickly pull my hand from his he must have felt it as well due to him doing the same thing.

We looked at each other for a few seconds,but decided to leave it be.

Ludo soon came back after awhile of runa talking to toffee about star,and what he would probably be doing I noticed every time i looked around and looked back he was looking at me,but when he noticed I looked back he quickly acted like he was looking somewhere else.

He was strange to say the least he spoke just as much as I did to new people which was normally hardly ever,but meeting him it felt like I could speak just a bit more than usual.

Ludo started telling us about how buff frog found out that star thought that fortune cookies where true and could tell the future so he asked if we had any idea's.I thought for a second then realized something.

 _"I do believe i heard her and marco say something about Chinese food after the fight do you know where there are right now_ "I asked him thoughtfully.

"buff frog said there going to a Chinese restaurant so we should go there"was his reply.

 _"we could use the boys as a distraction of some sorts,maybe we could have them do there break dancing"_ I suggested to him he nodded in confirmation then toffee added.

"we could sneak a fortune cookie in her bag as well something she will believe and get distracted"I smile at that.

"awesome ideas you two with those plans combined we can definitely get that wand for ludo"runa chimed in.

"thank _you_ "we said at the same time which made us both look at each other I then gave him a smile and small laugh he chuckled slightly at it.

After all of that we gathered the boys up and where off.

But I really couldn't help,but notice toffee staring at me so much I couldn't understand it really,but I didn't want to ask its something important it will come back to bite me just like ever thing else.

 **Hi shadow heart here just wanted to let you know that a link-arin is a species of monsters I thought up basically there species all have a twin they all have magic and every twins magic can fuse with there other twin. any questions about it just ask,and yes the fusion thing I did think of steven universe when i was thinking about how luna and runa are and where there from on mewni I just thought it would be cool to add it in because who knows it might be useful later on in this story because trust me there is going to be a lot of things in this story that i hope you all like and yes my imagination is a bit strange with the link-arin but still i hope you all will like it**

 **Sincerely Shadow heart**


	3. fortune cookies part 3

**(L** **una's PROV)**

We waited for a little while for star which gave us enough time to tell the two boys what they were going to do,they listened to me and understood what to do.

Ludo and toffee where already hiding Runa was with the boys ready to attack I quickly went and hid with the two and waited for star and marco when they came star was confused at the break dancing while marco was exited _'my they really are polar opposites'_ was all I could think.

I then used my magic to open star's star bag and replace the cookie inside with our own.I was surprised when i felt toffee pat my head and say 'well done' I just smiled and gave him a ' _thank you_ '.

Right when star opened the cookie the boys,Runa and the two that where disguised including bearicorn who was hiding jumped out bearicorn laughed "fooled you'.

Marco was about to start fighting,but star quickly stopped him 'hold on' then she read the cookie out loud.

 _"love is always the answer"_ I was surprised at this toffee's plan was definitely a good one I could tell it had a bigger meaning to it,but now was not the time to question it.

Marco didn't agree with her tough 'what not in this case fighting is" but she didn't listen 'sorry marco it's not the will of the cookie'.Big chicken then pulled marco away from star and all the boys started chasing him while runa was in front of star.

I walked over the runa right before star exclaimed 'hugs' and went right to me and my sister.I quickly backed away,but runa was not as lucky she stiffened when star's arms wrapped around her waist in a hug.

Star then notice me and walked over I quickly waved my hands in front of myself.

" _no,no,no p-princess I w-would prefer you d-didn't do that_ "she looked confused but shrugged it off to go hug the next monster.I quickly grabbed runa's and and brought her around the corner where Ludo and toffee where.

" _Runa,runa sister look at me,look at me please_ "I was so worried for her she held her head down and covered her eyes with her hair.

"Ludo do something that you do that makes her happy"I look to him with fear and plea in my eyes.

"but-but""LUDO DO AS I SAY"the two boys looked shocked at me yelling,but I was happy because runa lifted her head up too look at me.I quickly hugged her.

"Ludo I think it would be best if I take her back to the castle ill see both later"but ludo didn't listen 'but'.

 _"LUDO you have no right to argue with me I told you what i am doing we will continue this later look star is cornered go get the wand"_ With that he ran off to get the wand.

I pulled out my left half of the silver metal purple holder and black grabber dimensional scissors runa had the right half but hers had the white grabber insted of the black.

I then noticed a pair of yellow eye's looking at me I turned to see toffee he looked confused as to what had happened I just shrugged before opening the portal to Mewni and walking through holding my sister.

* * *

Ludo didn't get the wand,but him and toffee still celebrated coming so close to it.

Someone must have told all the boys what had happened or they just figured it out because the kept giving me and runa worried looks.I just gave them reassuring smiles which they returned.

"so,what happened to you lulu I haven't seen you angry well,ever"I knew ludo would bring it up I just had hoped that it wouldn't be in front of toffee due to him being new ' _I must have made a great first impression'_ was all I could think because of it.

I looked over to runa who just gave me a small nod "he'll know at one point lulu might as well be now just make it fair for both of us" was all she told me I sighed.

 _"Ludo me and my sister have been around many,many of the wrong have made many mistakes_ "I paused _"those mistakes costed many not proud of what we have done ludo its a good reason why i'm not the person I use to anyways a long,long time ago me and runa had a friend._ "

"might as well say her name luna"" _NO I will never NEVER let that name be said by me EVER again_ "she was surprised but understood.

 _"she,well she was the closest friend we ever had we where kind of like triplets in a way she was the best parts of both me and runa,but as we got older,things,many things changed between us and are friendship and sister-ship became strained,hurt,and broken"_

 _"it became so bad to the point she said she no longer wanted to be our friend because we where monsters""_ so she was mewman"" _yes,yes she was and it was our mistake to trust her something we have learned reminds us of are old friend in many ways"_ I got up and walked to the exit of his thrown room.

Runa followed with me when she went out the door I turned to see ludo,toffee,buff frog,and bearicorn's eyes on me they could see the tears in mine.

" _a-after all s-she once held that same very wand that made me and runa_ ""the last of your kind"this time toffee answered already knowing the answer I just nodded as the tears started to stream down my face I quickly left so both me and my sister could comfort one another.

 **(yeah I don't know if i'm rushing this but trust me there is a lot more background to luna and runa yes they are the last of there kind the link- arins to be exact there will be a lot of tragedy between the twins and a lot of story to tell and i hope you all will love it)**

 **(P.S next chapter will be fun ones till mewnipendance day episode so you can see how ludo's army interacts with each other and so you can see some of the romance between ludo and runa and how luna and runa's personality's can be and see more of there twin interactions together.)**

 **shadow heart**


	4. drama twin

**(luna's PROV) (takes place during freeze day and royal pain)**

After that day all four of us got along pretty well toffee normally just read book's runa and ludo would just talk to each other while I just sat and watched the two interact.

"hey luna you ok,you've been staring at the wall for a while now"runa asked that made me snap out of my thoughts.

" _hmm oh it's nothing just thinking_ "was all i could think of but she didn't seem convinced.

"about what,it must have been big if you spaced out you haven't done that in awhile,you sure your ok you know you can talk to me sis"I just smiled at her reassuringly.

 _"Runa sister i'm fine,I-I just have a lot on my mind at the moment a lot has changed some good some bad i'm just taking some time to think about all of it,ill be fine sister"_ I said looking away from her.

I then felt a hand on my shoulder which made me turn to see who it was,I wasn't surprised though to see ludo.

"ruru has a point you know"I just smiled and nodded he was always like a brother to me counting that he was runa's life mate and there souls have been connected every time they are reincarnated into there next life.

 _"ludo i thank you and runa both for your concern but really I am fine"_ runa had then given me the confused look i normally gave to her when she wasn't too happy.

"is it about-" _"yes"_ I just frowned at her which she did the same.

"it's only a few day's away isn't it"was all she could ask.

" _yes,yes it is,dose ludo know yet_ "I asked looking over at her,she just shook her head no" _would you like me to tell him I know you don't like to talk about it_ "I asked.

"you don't like to talk about it either"she was right I hated to talk about what we did every year on that reached day a day that was celebrated to no monster.

"well you don't want him worried like last year or the year before that,don't you think its time for us to finally tell him why where no where to be found on that day,or maybe we could even bring him and toff-""NO"I was surprised at her outburst but i understood why she yelled she didn't want them to see it.

"you don't want them to see what happened do you"she just nodded and looked towards me.

 **"ludo wouldn't understand it all,remember he has little to none of his memory of that day something i am glad of"** she spoke in are native tongue as to not offend ludo I just nodded and replied.

 ** _"runa they should know besides it will bring you and ludo closer don't you think"_** she gave me a confused look at my comment.

 **"what about toffee"** to this I was very confused about.

 ** _"what about him sister"_** I noticed her eyes widen and she looked taken aback about that then raised her brow at me seeming angry.

 **"wait you don't know,you haven't noticed yet luna"** I tilted my head and was afraid to ask my next question.

 _ **"what have I not noticed"**_ I was afraid and what she said scared me even more

 **"luna,toffee's your life mate"** this made me jump slightly away.

 _"WHAT"_ I spoke normally rather than in are native tongue runa just nodded to me _"t-that's how what no t-that's i-impossible h-he can't be no I-I don't believe you I-I would h-have known by n-now"_ I covered my mouth with my hands.

"luna i'm your twin sister it's just like how you knew ludo was my life mate I was just letting you know"she was getting defensive just like how I had when she told me.

 _"that's because I saw how you two interacted together"_ "umm, can you two stop fighting"ludo spoke up which made both me and runa look at him once again I saw those yellow eyes looking at me 'no he can't be I-I lost my life mate long ago his soul was destroyed the last time I was alive".

 _"runa my life mate's soul was destroyed during you know when h-he's gone and toffee is definitely not my soul mate"_ ludo and toffee both looked confused at this but I quickly got up and walked out of the room only to hear runa yell.

"your in denial luna".

* * *

 **(Runa's PROV)**

I sighed as luna left not responding to what I just told her.

"sorry about that guy's she wanted me to ask if you two would come with us to where are people use to live before the war's I-I just didn't agree with it.I should have known she would bring up the whole 'it will bring you and ludo's souls closer together' thing she already knows where as close as close can be".

"um what"ludo was extremely confused at what I had seriously just told him.

"this is exactly what I mean you have no idea what i'm telling you,you wouldn't understand a thing about what happened to me and my sister you wouldn't understand what happened there you wouldn't be able to see what we see because your not a link-arin"I yell at him standing up now him looking afraid.

"runa calm down j-just explain it better to me"that made me snap.

"the place me and luna visit every year to morn are people's deaths ludo that's why where gone we spend the entire day there to tell are people sorry for failing them"I was crying already which made ludo open his arms to give me a hug I went on my knee's and cried into his right shoulder so toffee couldn't see.

"you could have just told me ruru I would have understood"he said pulling away and wiping my eye's"but can you explain what a soul mate is because you've never told me"toffee then butted in.

"and I would like to know why you think that _i'm_ her soul mate"I nodded to both of them and started the story.

"a soul mate is exactly what the name imply's two souls together to the end of time every monster has one even a few other species that have link-arin blood in them which is rare actually."

"Ludo me and you have been soul mate's for 3 life time's already,we have been alive 3 times including this life but every time our souls our reincarnated we will always meet one way or another and fall in love once again one soul can never be without the other just like me and luna"

"every life me and her live where always the same,but still different from the last where always purple magic link-arin twin's she's always red while i'm always blue,but where not always the same gender of course nor do we have the same personality's as we do now seriously she wasn't shy at all last time we where alive"

"and toffee well I believe you and her are soul mates because well you and her last soul mate look and act exactly alike and I did notice that little shock that went through both your body' shock is your souls finally re-connecting after all this time so it is possible you and her have already met this life time.

He looked shocked when I told him about what the shock was then looked away suspiciously I knew right then who he was and remembered him instantly and smiled at the memory's of him and luna as kid's.

"I remember you now toffee"I was once more about to cry because of it he looked a bit afraid at my words"don't worry I won't tell her anything,but I hope you do soon and I hope you show her that her soul mate is still alive and won't ever leave her alone again"he nodded at that and got up giving me a hug when I stood up to greet him.

"how-how was she when I left"he knew what he did hurt her he saw it when luna walked out of the room crying thinking her life mates soul was destroyed and he felt so sorry about it.

"a mess we both where but we pushed through it and fought against the mewman's-" _"runa"_ came a soft voice a voice I couldn't help but smile every time I heard it 'how long was she there'.

I turned to look at my sister standing at the door way we both walked slowly before quickly going into a hug 'I hope you heard lulu' I then watched as luna slowly stepped away from me looking at toffee he smiled hopeful that she finally remembered him.

 _She didn't._

 _"i'm sorry for my outburst"_ she said quietly before leaving the room once more but i swear I saw something in her eyes when she walked past me,but if its important it will come back to bite me.


	5. paintball day red vs blue

**(Luna's PROV) (during St. Olga's reforming school for wayward princesses episode)**

 **the next day**

It was early in the morning,but since i'm normally the first one up I knew runa was going to check up on me and probably cheer me up from what happened yesterday.

I sat on my bed alone and thinking in my room I didn't feel like I could be around anyone right now,iv'e noticed that lately I haven't been as shy to talk it was strange and I wanted to know why so I started to think about the past few weeks from meeting toffee to now actually,and the conversation me and runa just had.

I can't remember much of my childhood,I hardly remember any thing before the war due to me getting badly injured on the head,all i really know is how different it all was back then,a time where I thought life was good and no evil resided.

I was horribly wrong about that though.

I remember every second of the war it changed both me and runa,I don't want to remember it no one would.I laid down against my back and looked up at the ceiling to clear my mind and get calm.

"luna are you going to mope in your room all day or are you going to play a game with us"I heard runa's muffled voice through my door I laid there for a few seconds before sighing.

 _"what game runa,because I swear if I open that door and you and ludo throw water balloons at me you better be running for your life"_ I called smiling I could hear ludo burst into laughter at that.

"um,well,we where going to do that to cheer you up,but maybe we can do something else""like hide and seek"ludo chimed I smiled.

 _"runa cheats at that game by using her strong senses to find who ever is playing"_ "you do too"I laughed at that _'she knows me too well'_ I thought.

"so what should we do then"ludo asked I got up and opened my door seeing all three of them there I blushed slightly when I noticed toffee there _'I heard what him and runa talked about,but that's impossible he can't be,at least I don't think it is'_.

"paint ball because right now I think SOMEONE needs to cheer up"I frowned at that _'she's going to be the death of me_ '.

 _"runa,do you remember what happened last time the three of us played that"_ she nodded with a smile.

"hell yeah I do man your face was priceless when ludo shot you in the face,but now that there's four of us we can have team's"I looked at her suspiciously knowing there was a catch _'there's always a catch when playing a game with runa its best to ask before agreeing to play I found that out when we where 6'_

 _"ok hold it right there,runa what's the catch to playing this"_ she frowned at that and sighed.

"red vs blue ludo is on my side blue team of course and toffee's with you red team"I gave her the _'you've got to be kidding me look'_ when she said that,but I sighed and nodded my head which made them all smile even toffee smiled a little bit.

'fine but there's going to be rule's not like last time where you kept shooting me in the face"her and ludo both 'aww'-ed at that but nodded.

* * *

 **(Luna's PROV)**

Me and toffee got are gear on which included a red vest,helmet,paint ball's,and paint ball where out side because there was a lot of room and me and runa had much more space to create the field and places to hide behind.

"so where did you and your sister find this sort of game"toffee had asked looking at me about to put his helmet on.

 _"oh well we found it on earth and played with a couple human's she loved it so the three of us played it a few time's,we all played it together once,lets just say it didn't end well"_ I noticed the look of surprise when I told him we played with human's before.

 _"me and runa have a human form and monster form we use to spy on the mewmen's up close during the war's very useful tactic"_ I said tuning into my human form to show him.

I looked how I always did but I had human features I still had my red slit cat eyes but they where rounded like a human's eyes and had the white around the eye color.

"what about your eye's"he looked stunned at my new form I couldn't help but smile at his surprised look of shock.

 _"told them they where contact's"_ I shrugged then showed off my still sharp teeth _"told them these where fake too"_ he looked so surprised at it all but snapped out of it when I changed back into my true form and placed my helmet on my head holding my paint ball gun up.

"you ready"I asked to which he just nodded finally placing his helmet on his head.

I shot two paint balls letting the other two know we where ready they soon did the same and the game began.

I quickly ran off toffee staying to protect the base runa had ran the same speed because we where already in the middle shooting and dodging the others paint balls the boys watched us two and how we showed are fighting skills.

Me and runa knew a lot about combat and fighting it may have been 14 years ago or so since we had fought the mewmen's but me and runa remembered almost everything there was to know about fighting.

After about 10 minutes of us both doing that and hiding behind the walls we made before the game started I finally shot her which made her out now i had to get ludo out which wouldn't be that hard do to him barely being able to shoot without flying backwards from the pressure.

I ran towards his base and was surprised to see he wasn't there.

 _"toffee do you see ludo at all if not keep a good watch out of he hits you he wins the game since your defending the base"_ I called out only to feel something hit my back _'dang it'._

"got you lulu"ludo yelled behind me I then walked to where runa was sitting she just smiled at me her helmet by her side which made me take off my helmet too.

"you having fun,do you feel better"she asked me as I sat down.

 _"yeah actually,oh you should have seen toffee's face when I showed him my human form man it was priceless"_ she laughed at that and patted my back.

"I bet it was,so you and him where talking then I hope it was PG-13 lulu"I hit her atop the head for that which made her laugh even more then we heard a paintball go off and hit something.

"got him"toffee yelled out which made me smile and look at runa.

"red team for the win ruru"she just miles and gets up pulling me up as well to walk to the boy's.

Ludo had been hit in the back just like I was which made me smile _'pay back'_ I walked over to toffee as runa helped ludo up taking off his helmet to find he was still awake but stunned and carried him to the castle both me and runa let are magic be un-done and the field became the normal front of the castle once more.

 _"sneak attack"_ I asked as he took off his helmet to which he smiled.

"more like pay back for shooting you in the back first"I couldn't help but laugh at that him chuckling at both walked behind runa chatting about how I got shot and how he shot ludo.

Today was fun and i'm glad we did it,i'm pretty sure it got tomorrow's holiday out of our mind and we all had some fun and to be honest.

I can't wait to visit my home tomorrow because today I think I learned something and then it hit me because it was the same thing my mother use to tell me and runa.

 _"when you make a mistake dwelling on it will make it much worse"_ I heard my mothers voice in side my head and smiled at the memory's of the times me and runa would get in trouble and get hurt and feel so bad for making our parents worried and angry that we would dwell on it for weeks.

I then smiled to my self and thought _'you might be gone but your always there to remind me something when I forget it'_ then I though _'tomorrow is a new day with a horrible meaning,but that doesn't mean we can't make it a good day'_ and with that the four of us spent the rest of the day together.

I did feel a strange pull every now and then when I felt a pair of eyes on me but I didn't acknowledge it I knew who it was and I just smiled at it all _'maybe your right runa,but you know ill never admit that to you'._

 **(a lot will be happening next few chapters with the mewnipendance day episode so stay tooned)**

 **shadow heart**


	6. mewnipendance day part 1

**(luna's PROV) (during mewnipendance day)**

The first thing I felt when waking up was a burning sensation in my chest that wasn't normal it never happened before,but I just shrugged it off,and I wish I hadn't.

When me and runa saw each other we hugged,though we do this every morning when we see each other this hug on this day held a different meaning to hugged each other just a little tighter and held it much longer the hug always ended with us both sharing a smile.

Ludo was already awake along with toffee,ludo seemed very exited when he saw runa and I he ran to us and grabbed runa's hand saying 'look at this',so we both just followed him.

we entered ludo's thrown room and on the left side of the wall was a large was sitting in his chair reading while ludo jumped up on his little sitting space in front of the large screen.

Ludo turned it on and we watched as the screen moved showing us buff frog in a tree spying,it kept moving until it was inside the house.

I knew what was going on star was going to reenact the massacre she had gathered her friends and a teacher of her's to play the mewman's little 'game'.

Star must have been explaining to them all,but it seemed they didn't understand a word she was speaking,she left only to return a few seconds later with a book.

I knew there side of the story so did runa toffee probably did as well,but ludo.

He know little about it,he mostly remembers it as the day he met runa and I,he hardly remembers how we **exactly** met though.

 **(flash back)**

runa and I had been sceperated from are mother and father when the war began,we where alone and only had each other we where thankful we where trained and skilled for many of life's difficult ways.

I heard a cry just a few yards away and quickly ran to it runa had gotten the message and joined close behind we came to a forest clearing to see a mewman warriors in front of a small bird like male monster possibly only 10 years or younger the mewman was holding a sword about to come down and hit the kids head.

I quickly acted on instinct and ran out of the bush we where hiding behind I had grabbed the little bird monster protecting him from the blow not quick enough to get out of the way i was hit in the right shoulder since my back was turned to the mewman.

The tip of the sword had made a gash in the bird monsters head.I used some of my magic to heal his wound while the rest made a illusion to scare of the mewman by seeing his worst fears come alive by magic.

Runa had ran up to me and grabbed me just when I was about to fall.

"sister are you ok,y-your shoulder"she had fear in her eyes as she looked at my wound and my tired look.

 _"i-ill be fine,i-its t-this little g-guy i-i'm worried a-about"_ great i'm stuttering meaning i'm scared well how can't i be there's a war going on and i cant find my family.

Runa looked down at the frighten little bird in my arms quickly grabbing him from my arms to help him.

"hey there little guy,you ok,whats your name,wheres your parents"I tapped her shoulder to let her know to not ask to many questions,he just looked at us frightened.

"w-who are you two"I smiled at him to comfort him as runa told him are names.

"i'm runa,and this is my twin sister luna,whats your name little guy"he looked around for a second he seemed confused.

"i-I dont know,umm,my name,my name is,ludo,I think"I frowned at that 'he doesn't remember a thing'

"hi ludo can you tell us where your parents are"

"parents"

"your mother and father"

"I don't have any"

 **(end of flashback)**

We where only 12 ludo was 10 during the massacre it lasted a month the battle ended on the 37th the 3 of us met only two weeks into the battle two weeks later when it all ended we went off and protected each other and became a family its grown since then but now where here.

Marco pointed at the screen he seemed confused star seemed to explain something to him at that.

"this is amazing,she thinks its the all seeing eye but its not"ludo said grabbing the screen.

I had just noticed that runa must have left while I was thinking because she no longer was in the room.

"it is the most efficient way to spy on your enemy's"toffee replied to him.

Ludo then said something else as buff frog walked in saluting him in his normal way which ludo mocked then shouting 'look at this' grabbing a remote flipping throw the cameras.

"now we can watch star where ever she go's in the kitchen,bedroom,even in the bathroom"one second i was standing there calmly the next my eyes are wide and cheeks flushed the boys behind me both said 'uh,sir'.

 _"ludo runa is not going to be happy with you when she hears about this,and can I see that remote real quick"_ he handed it to me in which i quickly powered of that camera and handed the remote back.

"lets never speak of this again"ludo said in which we all agreed after that was settled buff frog started talking to ludo I wasn't listening as I walked to toffee.

 _"a part of me is glad he doesn't know something's while the other part,not so much"_ he gave an amused smile I then heard.

"i'm pretty sure where going to binge watch this baby all night,you can join us if you want,as long as you keep quiet and sit in the back"buff frog then walked backwards and out of the room I didn't hear what ludo had said to make toffee reply with.

"some times your biggest threat is right under your nose"I was shocked at that shocked enough to trigger my left eyes magic which made purple magic flow from it,but I quickly stopped it hoping runa didn't feel the strings of are magic being pulled which is how we let one another know where in danger.

"my nose is in my beak"ludo replied which made me even more scared toffee's words where not good words and ludo had no clue and neither did I until now 'ill have to be more cautious around toffee and pay more attention' I then remembered something else.

 _"ludo do remember where leaving soon to visit mine and runa's home to show you and toffee were where from,and so her and I can see are people again"_ he looked confused at first but quickly remembered.

"when are we leaving"he asked

"now"runa spoke behind us we all looked back at her she was holding her half of are scissors waiting for me so we could connect them I walked to her and pulled out my half nodding to her.

We placed them together and after a few second a purple thin steam of magic swirled around both half's connecting them together,we then opened the portal to another dimensions first so we could then open another portal to the part of mewni where from.

* * *

 **(time skip)**

 **(there already there) (luna's PROV)**

We all stood on a hill that overlooked a large meadow that was littered with red,yellow,and blue flowers but there where some green and orange flowers each flower had a twin by its side,as runa and I looked at it all we held each others hand tightly.

"what is all this"ludo asked a bit confused.

"t-this,well l-ludo,this is where the last battle was h-held"runa tried to answer but couldn't and stopped for me to finish.

 _"this is where are people died,this place is known as,known as the twin massacre or the last battle"_ ludo and toffee both looked astonished at this and looked out at all the flowers.

"h-how did you both survive"ludo asked a bit afraid to I sighed as runa held my arm tightly.

 _"y-you probably don't remember but after meeting you we found are parents and joined them in planing the last strike to the mewman forces"_ I had to pause.

 _"s-since me and runa are red and blue twins and can make purple magic which is the strongest magic to are people we had to lead the charge with are parents right behind us.w-we where winning,b-but me and runa had a plan_ "I looked at both of them.

 _"we where going to sacrifice are life to save all monsters and defeat but not kill the mewmans,but apparently someone must have over heard us,and with that every one of are people used there magic to keep me and runa in a protective bubble that we could not break"_ I held runa closer to me as I looked back at the sea of flowers.

 _"none of there magic could hold or contain purple magic twins and so they all kind of,well exploded there physical forms broke apart and there magic scattered into the ground below and a flower was born by it each flower holds the soul of there link-arin and every year on this exact day,they are alive once more"_

The two couldn't believe there ears as they listened to the story that happened so long ago.

"how old where you both,why would you give up your lives anyhow"toffee spoke up I gave him a frown.

 _"we where only 12 years old,but we knew how to fight,we wanted to protect and save all monsters,and we knew the only way to do that was to use every bit of are magic to weaken every mewman me and runa where the strongest link-arin's by magic,soul,and relationship,but we would have died because of it"_

"weren't you two afraid of dying"ludo asked with widened eyes I looked at every flower i could before smiling.

 _"no,no I don't think we where,ludo you know me and runa would risk are lives to save anyone we care for because well,purple magic link-arins which there has only been 3,which where me and runa in past lives,they're known as protectors and mentors to all link-arins so its just in are blood I guess,and not to mention thats how we where raised to thing by everyone"_

"that must have been pressuring"ludo said quietly and I frowned holding runa closer to me.

 _"yeah,yeah it was"_ we spent the rest of the time in silence just staring into the meadow after awhile we decided it would be a good idea to go home so a portal was opened and I was the last one there,but before I entered I felt the burning in my chest,and started to hear voices.

I then closed the portal deciding to stay for a bit longer and hopefully find out what was wrong with me,and find out about those voices.

All I can really say is that I wish runa was here with me.

 **(If you have any questions or are confused about the link-arins people or anything else you can always ask,but yeah I just hope this chapter isn't to confusing at all i'm still new to writing )**

 **shadow heart**


	7. mewnipendance day part 2

**(Runa"s PROV)**

"what the"I said to myself when I saw the portal close but luna did not come through 'must have wanted to stay a little while longer' I thought not worrying about it to much.

"where's luna"I looked down at ludo and just shrugged.

"she must have wanted to stay a little while longer"

"what if something try's to harm her without you there to help her"I looked at toffee now and couldn't help but laugh at his question.

"toffee she may look like someone that can easily get hurt or beaten up,but I assure you if she wanted she could kick anyone's ass in any way just prefers not to hurt others without a reason"

"I know that runa,remember I know as much about her as you do"that made me stop in my tracks right then and there and look at him with a death glare.I laughed at that statement which made him and ludo confused.

"no you don't toffee,you remember the old luna,the luna that thought there was no such thing as a bad person,the luna that loved life,the luna that didnt have to worry about the next day, **the luna that actually loved you** "my voice rose with every time I said her name and that statement and I regretted saying the last part more than anything,because I knew how much it hurt him.

"i-i'm so sorry I-I didn't mea-""yes you did"he cut me off before I could say anything more and walked off 'I messed up big time' he had every right to be mad at me though,I sighed and walked away from the castle.

"r-runa where are you going"I looked over my shoulder to see how worried ludo was as he looked up at me.

"i'm just going to go clear my head ludo,don't worry ill be back before star does the reenactment I promise"he just looked sad at that but nodded and watched me walk off out side of the castle's territory.

I just walked and walked until I found what I was looking for,a large clearing in the forest with one large tree right in the middle of it I smiled thinking back to the days where me and luna would clime it to the very top racing each other there every time 'she always won me'.

I walked to it and sat at the base of the tree and started humming an old melody are mother would sing to us before when we where much younger.I remember the last time she sang it and ill never forget the words and its true meaning to both me and my sister.

( **A/N** lizz robinett come little children hocus pocus vocal cover on youtube was the best song I can think of so play that on youtube if you want to hear I dont own the song nor did i make the video i just really like the song)

Are mother sang it for the last time before we went to the last battle she sang it to us probably knowing it would be the last time she would sing it,but she did give us the music box that played the melody something me and luna only open every year on this day to remember are mothers lullaby.

are mother River was much like luna even though I have my mothers blue magic and luna has are fathers red was and still is exactly like are mother who was a kind hearted women that loved everyone she,met and everyone loved her right when they met her.

She was kind to all and never once had I seen her angry she was always smiling and spoke with a soft voice just like lunas voice she had long black hair and always wore something most of the time a blue flower in her hair.

I am more like my father Artemis than anything he was a rough person that always wanted a fight and never showed mercy to those that where foolish enough to challenge him he was always mean and nasty,that was until he met are mother.

Are father told us he fell head over heals the day he met are mother,and when they locked eyes he know she was his soulmate right then and there and didn't question it one bit about how he knew he told us he just did.

Are mother told us something similar,but very far apart she said she was afraid of him due to her hearing the story's of what he could do,but she felt drawn to him right when he entered the room of a party the both where at.

When they locked eyes they both knew who they where to each other and so the started talking to one another at first they where friends but as time went on they fell in love despite there differences and had me and luna soon after sealing each others souls for the rest of this life time for them.

Me and luna learned that opposites attract when we where told that story and still believe it to this day.

"runa"I frowned and looked up to see toffee"I am sorry about are right I don't know about luna anymore other than the fact that she changed drastically over the years,but I would like to get to know her again"I smiled and patted the spot next to me which he took.

"toffee do you remember this tree"he nodded his head with a small smile

"luna and I always read here not to mention this was the last place I ever saw her before the wars broke out"my smile widened

"so you took her here after your guy's soul ceremony"he nodded

"she told me this is where your mother and father went after there's she said they told her 'if you go to this tree right after your soul connecting ceremony and if your soulmate is ever lost they may meet you right at this tree and find you waiting for them"he frowned and looked down

"after the war I came here and waited two days for her,but she never came"I frowned

"she thought you died,she told me she felt your soul ripped from hers when she and I used up almost every bit of are magic I tried to tell her that it probably happened when me and her almost died and her soul just wanted to protect yours,but she didn't listen to me"

"I thought she died"he responded in a whisper I frowned and looked up at the sky

"I think she knows,but is just afraid to tell you,after all it seems you both changed a lot over the years,she's not like she use to be,s-shes scared of everyone and only really talks to us 4 seriously I was surprised when she even spoke to you like she was speaking to me it's just,its just"

"hard to believe"I nodded

"we should get back to the castle,luna will probably be back soon my magic is telling me she's not doing to well"there was a long pause before I continued.

"I dare you to hug her"the 3 of us as kids would always dare each other to do things and I remember he wasn't much of a huger.

"challenge accepted"I laughed way harder than I should have at that,we got up and walked back to the castle.

"your not going to show ludo where you and luna grew up are you"he commented as we walked I just smiled

"baby steps toffee,baby steps"

* * *

 **(luna's PROV)**

I would be lying if I said I wasn't afraid right now I walked down the large hill down to the one held a soul each had a twin that's soul was exactly the same,but there physical forms where not.

I studied the flowers closely to see if anything was different about them.I watched as they all started to glow when I got closer each lighting up that spread and spread till every flower in the meadow was glowing and alive with lights.

I then started to hear whispering voices it sounded like every flower had a voice and each where saying something different but I couldn't understand one bit of what was being said.

The voices started to rise till the point it sounded like every voice was yelling it hurt my ears so badly I had to cover them but it still hurt I didn't even notice that I had yelped in pain until the voices started to quite down.

 _"who-who is speaking"_

 _" us"_I was surprised when I saw the flowers lighten and dim 't-the flowers,that would mean'

 _"h-how are you all speaking y-your all"_

 _" dead"_

 _"y-yeah,d-dead"_

 _" we are all very much alive,we are stuck,we can not move on"_

my eyes had widened even more than they already where but I wanted to help.

" _y-your all trapped,b-but I thought this is normal when a link-arin dies they-they turn into a flower so everyone can remember them_ "

" _yes,it is,but the mewman magic,it has trapped us,we may not be reborn,until the spell the queen has casted,is broken and bended_ "

"moon"

I already felt so betrayed by her already,but this,this is far bigger than betrayal,this is called being deceived.

" _yes,she is the caster,the one that caused this disaster_ "

" _why are you all speaking in rhymes_ "

" _we are many luna,each of us have are words to speak,many of us like to rhyme,besides it sounds better_ "

I just smiled then realized they had said my name.

" _s-so you all remember me then_ "

" _yes,you are luna daughter of Artemis and river you hold your fathers magic color while your sister runa holds your mothers,you are much like your mother while your sister is much like your father,your parents are very proud of you both_ "

" _can-can they hear me_ "

" _yes,you look just like your mother_ "

" _mother,father I-I am so sorry this happened i'm so sorry to all of you i-if me and runa had been the ones to do this none of this would have ever happened everyone of you would be alive why,why didn't you all just let me and runa handle this_ "

" _you both would have died,the monster's need you both,you and your sister are to be the ones to set us free,but you and your sister will not be alone down that path_ "

" _who cares if we died,everyone would have been alive and the mewmans would have fled,and we would finally have are home back_ "I screamed at the voices.

" _luna,I thought I taught you better than that_ "my eyes widened at that voice,it was are mothers voice.

" _m-mother_ "

" _don't you mother me young lady,mewni can be shared by both monsters and mewmans,it may not seem like it right now,but you and your sister will find a way to make sure of it,now what do you have to say for yourself_ "I see why father said never to make her angry.

" _i'm sorry,I it's just,mother I-I don't think I can forgive the person who did this all s-she broke her promise a-and its because of her magic that me and my soul mate are no longer connected by the soul ceremony_ "

"luna,do you remember my old saying"

" _'you must forgive,to move on in life'_ "

" _I know what she has done hurt both you and your sister beyond imagine,but you must forgive her one day luna_ "

I sighed I know she is right,but moon hurt runa,toffee,and me,but I know her words are the right thing to do its been so long since that time.

" _ok ill forgive her,but I just hope she lets you all free,mother,h-how come you all have never spoke to me and runa before when we have visited here_ "

" _the time for forgiveness is drawing close my daughter_ "

" _w-what does that mean_ "

" _you will find out when it happens,but we must go now it is time for us to rest_ "

" _wait mother,father,everyone please wait I-I want to talk just a bit longer please don't go yet_ "I talking quickly to them hoping they all would stay but I watched as the glowing of the flowers faded.

" _don't worry ill free you all,that is a promise,and mother_ "I smiled as I thought of her words what did they mean what can me and runa do I kneeled down in front of all the flowers and said my new vow hoping my mother along with every other link-arin could hear.

" _I promise to forgive moon,not just for you mother,but for myself too,now I see how blind with hate I have been,for so long iv'e been lost,thank you mother,I wont let you down_ "

I smiled again as I stood back up looking out at the field of flowers and began walking up the hill soon opening the portal and returning to ludo's castle once more I must have been lucky to return at the time I did because I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around me,I smiled at who it was.

Remembering he didnt like hugs very much.


	8. Marco grows a beard part 1

**A/N this is after star and marco did the reenactment and after buff frog was fired/kicked and sorry I haven't posted in awhile school sucks and iv'e actually been trying to think of how to write the rest of the mewnipendance day episode but i just couldn't think of anything and also luna and runa didn't have much of a reaction to it all because they didn't watch the reenactment with everyone else so ill be skipping it sorry**.

 **(luna's PROV)** (during marco grows a beard)

We all stood in front of star and marco's house as toffee located the wand me and runa along with everyone else where probably very freaked out by what we where looking at,the house was covered in hair.

"I have location on the wand its inside the house,and its ours for the taking"toffee said to ludo turning to him.

"that's a house,its covered in h-hair,maybe we should come back another time"ludo had a horrible fear of hair,because of a certain blue magic link-arin I know who thought it would be a wonderful idea to get tickle monster to do his birthday party when he turned 10 or so years old.

"of course,its just,the wand never been unattended before"everyone looked at ludo because of that ' _if only they knew his fear,it seems toffee dose_ ' I was suspicious of toffee ever since he told ludo 'sometime your greatest threat is right under your nose' I can only guess what he meant by that but I didn't like it.

"fine"ludo groaned and waked to big chicken saying "but you idiots are going to carry me I don't want a single hair touching me,hold still you dumb bird,what are you waiting for,hurry up,protect me"ludo was hitting big chicken and yelling at everyone else which made me and runa angry as we followed behind with toffee.

"keep moving,whats the hold up"ludo sounded very frightened and scared a few of the boys asked to take a break and one said 'i'm dehydrated' which made me frown and get angrier when ludo said "no breaks,this is taking forever,lets go do your job"he had no empathy for others.

"the wand is that way,where close"toffee spoke up which seemed to scare ludo when he moved some hair next to him.

"well clear the path and move it you idiots"ludo started hitting them with his helmet which made runa and I grimace at him I then looked over at toffee who was giving some sort of drink to the one who was dehydrated which made me smile.

"its the girl"ludo yelled which made me and runa back away slightly as every one else started to attack her I watched as runa decided to join in and fight as I stood close to toffee.

"wait the wand is that way"toffee told ludo which made ludo tell everyone to not let star get the wand to which star flipped over one of the boys,pushed him then ran to the stair chase I looked up at toffee,and he seemed well he seemed tired and angry to say the least 'I wonder at what'.

They chased star up the stair chase some all most making it up but having star stop them I stopped paying attention when I noticed toffee was no longer close to me but in front of me looking at my eyes.

" _w-what is it_ "I asked taking a small step back due to him being only 3 inches from me.

"ludo is not a fit leader luna,and even runa has questioned his fitness to lead this army and I know you have too"I looked down as he said that but he soon lifted my chin up with one of his clawed fingers on the hand with his missing finger which made me frown as I looked into his eyes like he wanted me to.

I was silent for too long he huffed practically throwing his hand down which I instantly looked down at the floor he was angry I didn't respond to him it was very easy to tell at the look he was giving me.

"you blind luna,your nothing but a pitiful little girl that has no sense what so ever,your not my soul mate you never have been,and you never will be"his word where lies I knew this was only part of his plan he wanted me to drift away from him,so I will.

" _your right how can a heartless and soul-less person like you ever have a soul mate and ever know how love is,especially when no one has ever loved you,oh poor little toffee angry at the world because he was abandoned by everyone when really they all couldn't stand him and left him to die_ "I smiled.

He looked taken aback by this hopefully he would know I was only playing along with his plan,but he didn't he looked down I could tell he was about to cry so I spoke up.

" _how dose it feel,to be lied to when the words have no meaning behind them,how dose it feel to be told those things when the person means none of it,toffee i'm no idiot I know what your doing I know what your going to do to that wand,but i'm telling you this right now_ "I grabbed his face and made him look at me.

 _"i'm not letting you do this alone toffee,you might not want me to stay when your plan is unfolding but you cant make or tell me what to do,I know the words you told me are to make me drift away from you but its not going to work,and I hope you know my words where just like yours,they meant nothing"_ I kissed his snout and walked off hoping he'll let me stay to help him.

I came just in time to see ludo having a flash back of his past as he was on the floor surrounded by hair he started making his way over to the wand I looked around only to spot toffee watching ludo.

ludo reached for the wand right when he was close enough and when he touched the hair that was wrapped around star's wand he began to laugh which he then fell on the floor doing I saw toffee smile at that but it was a devious one he was up to no good.

I then flicked my ears hearing stars heart beat move towards the wand so I ran to runa grabbed her and ran away out side just as one of the boys asked where star was toffee must have gotten the same idea when we met him out side just as we opened the portal to mewni I looked towards him and gave a small smile.

* * *

 **(at ludo's castle)**

 **(luna's PROV)**

"what a pathetic display back there,you guys make me sick,no more milkshake privilege's for you I want you to use that time to think about what you've done"we all gasped at that but my surprise turned quickly into anger so did runa's.

" _what we've done_ "runa and I said in union.

"we have been doing exactly what you have told us to"runa stepped closer to him.

" _we have been doing all the hard work while you do nothing_ "I stepped along side runa.

"we have been doing are damned best to get the wand for you"another step for runa.

" _we have been doing this all for you_ "another step for me.

" _we have been doing everything you don't have the spine to do_ "we stepped at the same time are voices where one and we spoke with bitter hate.

" _so ludo, ._ "with every word we stepped together and now we where right in front of him looking down at his frightened expression.

"y-you-you have uh"

" _we have done nothing wrong,none of us have,but you,you have_ "

"m-me but I-I"

" _SILENCE_ "we screamed in his face which made him fall back

"ludo you are no leader,me and luna have stood by for far to long watching you hurt are fellow monsters,monsters that call you MASTER"runa said alone.

 _"they chose to follow you,but your nothing but a tyrant,you are not fit to be a leader ludo,im sorry but if you will not pass the leadership to someone who can and will treat us all with respect"_ I spoke with anger and sadness mixed together as runa and I looked at one another then nodded.

"then you are going to lose me"runa looked down and covered her stomach as I stepped closer to her putting her head against my chest not being able to say the word to him.

 _"toffee you can take it from here"_ I spoke turning me and runa away from the two and walking towards the others who began comforting runa as well as thanking us for standing up for them.

"perhaps they should use that time to think about,you've done"toffee spoke with anger in his voice.

"exactly"ludo thought toffee was agreeing with him then realized what he said "wait what".

"let me ask you a question,what kind of leader throws you into a pit of hair,makes you do all the work,and shows you no appreciation for your sacrifices"he grabbed both runa and me so we could stand beside him as he spoke the next part.

"are you talking about me"ludo asked confused.

"what kind of leader has all the power in the universe at his fingertips,and gets tickled right out of it"as toffee said 'power of the universe' me and runa grabbed each others hand and let are magic combine to make a very powerful purple magic we both smile at toffees 'tickle'joke.

"toffee what are you doing"ludo asked a bit angry.

"your soldier's,and your soul mate,deserve better"runa looked sadly at the floor we had to quickly separate are magic so nothing would explode or someone get hurt because of her sadness are emotions can control are magic when we use it that's why where dangerous when angry especially us read magic link-arin's.

"ah,wh,wha,you are fired"ludo had no clue what to say completely so he probably just went with that.

"lets put it to your soldiers,who's the better leader,ludo,or me"runa gasped at that looking up at ludo for a few moments but realized toffee was right and soon looked back at the floor crying one more as I held her closer to me.

"you guys belong to me,three eyed potato baby I am like a father to you,beard deer I took you off the streets,and runa your my soul mate are you stupid imbeciles really going to listen to him"

that made me snap next thing ludo and everybody else knew ludo was flying out to the castle entrance door with red magic surrounding him.

 _"ludo you couldn't even be a father to your own children much less to any other child,and stay away from my sister you featherless bird"_ I yelled at him angrily.

"you cant do this,this is my castle those are my monster"ludo yelled to us.

"not anymore"toffee said coldly.

"ruru,lulu,toffee"ludo was about to cry as toffee and I slammed the door to the castle.

 **A/N the next chapter will be later in the night of this episode there might be something in it that will make this story rated M but I still don't know about that again sorry for not updating for awhile but I think i was updating too much for one and school just sucks not to mention I didn't have any inspiration so yeah until next time. shadow heart out**


	9. Marco grows a beard part 2

**A/N special thanks to my first reviewer Marigold lover thanks for the review i'm glad you like the story and the shipping's if you have any questions on the story you can just ask thank's again.**

 **(luna's PROV) (warning this chapter is a bit suggestive)**

I held runa close to me as she cried against my chest,she was heart broken,and I knew the feeling after all I lost my soul mate before and she comforted me the same way I am at the moment.

I spoke words of comfort in are native language that only me and her could understand,it seemed to calm her down when I told her that the best way to get over it was to cry it all out and think about what had happened,she knows that's exactly what I did when I lost toffee.

"h-he why w-would he d-do this l-l-lul-lu he"she tried to speak but began to cry harder I slowly petted her head over and over again to comfort her.

" _'sh' its ok 'shshsh' i'm her don't worry ill always be here for you runa,just like you where there for me_ "I whispered quietly to her she needed as much comfort as possible.

We where in her room sitting on her bed curled up to one another we stayed like this until she finally fell asleep to which I got up and left her to rest for the night,she needed it.

"up late I see"I yelped,turned and slammed my back against the door scared but calmed when it was only toffee.

" _runa needed comfort,its a hard thing,to-to lose ones soul mate,I know the feeling_ "I said looking away from him at the end not wanting to look at his piercing yellow eyes.

"are you both mad at me for what I have done"he asked taking a step closer to me to which I pressed against the door more.

" _n-no,no where not i-its just-_ "he cut me off by slamming his hands on either side of my head against the door which made me gasp and look up at his eyes with fear in mine.

"its just what luna"he asked bringing his face closer to mine.

" _i-its h-hard f-f-for us t-to t-trust you,after that,and y-your n-not giving m-me a g-good reason t-to trust you r-right now either_ "I was so frightened that I spoke to him like I spoke to someone iv'e never met before I stuttered and could hardly form words.

"so you don't trust you soul mate,oh my dearest luna,what's there to fear about little old me"he grinned at me which made me even more frightened towards him.

" _t-toffee p-p-please s-stop-_ "he shoved his face even closer to mine which made me sink down against the door slightly and whimper at him.

"stop what,what is there to stop luna,the fact that you stopped loving me,you forgot about me luna,you abandoned me and left me all alone,I needed you and when I find you more than 14 years later you can't even remember me,why why did you forget about m-"I brought my clawed had up and scratched him across the face.

I gasped when I did I held both hands over my mouth in shock at his head was turned away from mine but the way his eyes where,they where slitted and wide if he wasn't angry then he definitely was now.

" _o-oh toffee i-im so sorry y-you where scaring me I was scared you know never to corner me when im frightened or il-_ "he cut me off by biting my left shoulder hard pressing me against the door with his body not letting go for more than a minute and when he did he started lapping up my blood with his long tongue.

" _t-toffee-_ "he shushed me by nibbling my neck slightly so I stayed quiet and let him lick all over my neck and bloodied up shoulder not one word was said as he picked me up by my legs and had me wrap them around his waist.

next thing we knew we where in my room due to it being right next to runa's instead of toffee's room which was all the way down the hall,toffee sat down on my bed and held me against his lap he was gentle but had a firm grip on my waist as he continued his licking and nibbling on my neck.

Apparently toffee liked the fact that I clawed his face or rather got turned on by it which would explain what I felt while being on his lap chest to chest with him me and him never did seal the soul mate ritual completely due to us not mating the night of the ritual it seems toffee wanted to make up for that right now.

* * *

 **(luna's PROV)**

I woke up in the morning a bit sore and I knew why when I saw a scaly muscular chest in front of me when waking up completely,toffee was still asleep it seemed so I snuggled up closer to him waiting for him to wake up.

Some time passed before I finally just decided to get up and go check if everyone including runa where awake yet but when I was about to stand up from the bed I felt two strong arms grab me and pull me back into the chest I had woken up to I looked up at a sleepy toffee who's eyes didn't seem to happy.

"stay"was all he said before closing his eyes again I sighed.

" _I have to check if everyone is awake toffee,let me go_ "I whispered to him remembering he had sensitive hearing when first waking up and I really didn't want to annoy him especially after what happened last night between us now he knows every way to shut me up.

"your staying in bed with me and that's final"he brought his head to my neck and gave a slow and long lick from my collar bone to where my white fur ended and my neck became my jaw which made me shiver "don't make me teach you another lesson,i'm a bit drained from last nights"

" _you have to get up eventually you know_ "I whispered snuggling closer to him.

"eventually is not now"was his sleepy reply next thing I knew he was out once again I couldn't help but smile.

" _sleep well toff toff,you need it_ "I whispered before falling asleep my self.

There will be a lot coming are way toffee wants to break stars wand for who know why,but runa and I's life will be changing drastically especially with runa being pregnant and me possibly being pregnant too,after all it only takes one night to change your entire life forever.

and to a link-arin forever means forever a word we use not to often in speech.


	10. storm the castle part 1(help baby names)

**A/N thanks again to Marigold lover as well as the two authors that favorited this story I want to let you all know that even with the new episode into the wand I will continue this story to the end,but I might rewrite this story at one point and will have to change some of luna's and runa's story and possibly personality**

 **but i'm not sure yet,but yes I am still writing this story especially since its almost finished since this chapter takes place during storm the castle,but there will be a few more chapters afterwards maybe anyways into the chapter and thank you all again.**

(luna's PROV)

"luna why are we in the kitchen,what is so important to show me in here"toffee asked as I let go of his hand runa and I had just led him to the kitchen telling him that I have something important to show him.

" _just hear me out love,ok so in this room you must find something and figure out what it means_ "I smiled at him runa patted his shoulder with a smirk.

"good luck"she said giving him a small push to which he started looking around as me and runa had one arm around the others shoulder,he looked in the cabinets,drawers,fridge,and everywhere else before stopping to think.

"luna can you give me a hint iv'e looked everywhere"he sounded frustrated.

" _to find this item,you must look,where you have not looked_ "I tried to give him a riddle even if it wasn't the best one he sighed and thought then seemed to figure it out he walked towards the oven which made both me and runa smile as he opened it.

"a-a bun"he said confused as he grabbed it out and showed us he looked confused at me to which I smiled and stepped forward only about a foot away from him.

" _think,say it out loud_ "I smiled as he started pacing around a bit thinking and saying.

"a bun in the oven,a bun in the oven,wait"he stopped pacing and looked towards me still a bit confused but was very shocked as well as runa handed me a present with three colors red,yellow,and orange red and yellow dots scattered all on the orange box with an orange bow I walked towards toffee and handed it to him.

" _open it_ "I whispered at the side of his head he carefully undid the orange bow to which I grabbed and put it around his neck to rest on his shoulders and the back of his neck he then opened the box and smiled.

Inside the box was to small baby footed pajamas one that was read and one that was yellow both had ' _daddy's little monster_ ' on them the yellow one had it in white and the red one had it in black.

" _one will have yellow magic,the other will have red_ "I spoke before he picked me up by the waist and spun me around both of us laughing together he soon set me down and nuzzled my neck with his snout me doing the same as he placed his hand against my stomach.

"oh lulu you can't even comprehend how happy you have made me,this is the happiest day of my life"he held me close as he spoke.

" _then your going to be a whole lot happier when they're born,I already know there genders,but that's going to be a little surprise only runa knows_ "I smiled hugging him.

"w-when are you due"he asked I could hear the fright in his voice I knew he wanted to destroy the wand and destroy it soon bu-

" _gasp_ "I looked around panting I was in my room sitting up in bed alone.

" _only.a dream_ "I placed my hand on my stomach iv'e known iv'e been pregnant for awhile now,but iv'e decided not to tell toffee until he destroys the wand I made sure to hide them just like runa has been hiding he pregnancy to everyone else.

I wanted to tell him after because I know he is stressed out at the moment,and-and I don't know how he will react to being a father what if he doesn't want to be a father or doesn't want to be in there live's or something like that has been in my mind for weeks its already been a 3 weeks almost 4.

I sighed and got up today was the day toffee destroys the wand and after that my people will be set free and hopefully we'll have are people back instead of them being dead so then they will see the next generation of the link-arins the 4 children that have the blood of the purple link-arins luna and runa.

* * *

(luna's PROV)

toffee had ordered the boys to kidnap marco which they returned quickly with and placed him in a cage made out of crystal glass toffee told me to stand in to watch the boy marco was placed into a chair that cuffed him he instantly started to struggle to get out of to which I frowned at toffee wasn't in the room so.

" _c-calm d-d-down y-young one y-you might h-hurt your-yourself_ "I was scared to talk to him but I knew if he kept struggling toffee would get annoyed and possibly hurt him or marco would hurt his wrists.

"why would you care if I hurt myself your a monster"I frowned at him.

" _why do you think some monsters are mean marco_ "I asked him

"some monsters your all evil look at what your doing right now you just kidnapped someone just t-"

" _to get the butterfly family wand_ "I finished for him

"star's wand"

" _do you know why we want it_ "I asked him sitting down so we where now eye to eye.

"to conquer the worl-"

" _no,no that's not why_ "

"then why"

" _do you have any idea what her family has done to my people_ "I whispered looking down he seemed to take an interest in what I had to say and seemed to want to actually listen.

" _her family took are home away from us,and called it there's,we monsters where happy to share are home with others the day they arrived on mewni the main monster family's including mine came and greeted them welcoming them,but they where afraid of us_ "he seemed a bit sad it seems he caught on quickly.

" _they wanted us to leave are home,my people tried to reason with the mewman's,but they wanted nothing to do with it so we let them be,my people watched them tear peaceful land up and slaughter are wildlife,but they did not harm us at the time_ "

" _they built there home's and castle as many of us had to re-build are's everything was fine for awhile,but one day a monster was slain by the mewman queen we did not fight them,but we became fearful of them and stayed far away from them many innocent monsters where killed none of which hurt any of the mewmans who killed us for fun_ "marco looked horrified as I told him all of this.

" _the first time we stood up for are selves was more than 15 years ago_ "

"the great monster massacre"marco whispered I nodded

" _do you see why where angry at the mewmans now_ "he just nodded he looked horrified.

" _many monsters are actually very kind,caring,and loving marco but where all weary of mewmans,marco can you promise me something_ "he looked a bit confused but nodded.

" _don't look at star any differently she has no clue about what really happened because she was told lies her whole life her parents told her things that are not true to make her hate monsters,she was even taught how to kill_ "he looked even more mortified now to which I quickly stated.

" _but she would never kill one of us_ "he calmed down at this

"I-I promise"

" _can you also promise me not to tell her a word of this_ "I looked around no one was in sight but I wanted to be careful so I got up and walked to him kneeling in front of him.

" _there is something I must tell you but I can not use words may I tell you through your mind_ "I asked putting up my hands to his head " _it will not hurt you_ " he nodded and i placed my hand on his head.

" _marco,we do not want her wand are new leader toffee wants to destroy it but do not worry it will only crack it in half star will be perfectly fine she will not get hurt and neither will you,i'll make sure of that_ "

" _I have to betray toffee and help star instead of him its the only way marco please trust me_ "I asked

"ok I will,and-and I promise not to tell star"and with that I left his mind and we where back into reality once more.

" _thank you_ "I whispered and felt a hand on my shoulder I quickly looked up only to see runa who was smiling slightly.

"did you tell him are plan"I nodded

"good lets help star and her earth friend out then,I know this is hard for you lulu"she frowned at me but i smiled.

" _it must be done runa I don't agree with toffees motives this is for the best,and-and I want this to be a way of showing moon that we forgive her,by protecting her daughter_ "runa smiled at that and nodded agreeing.

"come on we have to go meet her and help her out"I nodded and dashed out with her both of us saying goodbye to marco as we ran out of the room toffee was walking down the hall to enter where we had just left I threw him the controller to the cage as we ran past him,and with that that would be the last kind gesture from me he will get for awhile.

 **A/N** **luna and runa want to be friend with star and marco just like buff frog is in season two they feel that is will be a way of re-connecting the old friendship and sisterhood moon,runa,and luna had when they where kids also luna and runa have no clue toffee is going to 'die' so be prepared next chapter.**

 **oh and also if you have any baby names for luna and runa's kid (they will both have twins) put 2 girl names and 2 boys for both the sisters or if you only have an idea for one of the sisters put luna or runa's name first then put the baby names oh and please tell whether its the girls names or the boy's names**

 **I also don't mind if you only put one name as long as its a girl name and a boy name with it because I do know what gender both sets of twins are,but like toffee(who doesn't know luna or runa is prego's)you'll have to wait for that when there born in a couple of chapters bye.**

 **shadow heart**


	11. storm the castle part 2(baby's are here)

( **luna's PROV** ) (end of storm the castle)

Runa and I where just in time to meet star on top of a hill she was with ludo and buff frog when we arrived she instantly raised her wand to us to which we both held up are hand's showing her we meant no harm,but she wasn't taking that chance so I explained to her what was going on of course I didn't tell her everything.

"marco will not be hurt princess I made sure of that before we left to come and help you"I finished explaining why we where here.

"why would you help me,your monsters"she was confused at this.

"ask your mother about luna and runa next time you see her"runa said sounding angry that star knew neither of us I calmed her down by putting my hand on her shoulder comforting her.

"no time for this lets go help stars friend"I said turning on my heels running of soon being joined with the rest following my lead but I let star go in front of me when we arrived at the castle ludo started telling star that toffee was way more powerful and buff frog told her she needed a plan.

"star before you go in there know to be careful with what spells you use toffee does not like your magic be careful"I told her when we where about to run into the room and attack she just nodded and sprinted right in buff frog followed but the three of us stayed behind runa apologizing to ludo for what had happened.

"ludo i'm so sorry I-I just-"he stopped her right then and there by kissing her something he liked doing when she was at his level.

"I know and i'm sorry too I should have been better y-you know how I am ruru,and luna"I looked over to the two listening to what ludo had to say but I showed him that I was angry still but only just a bit.

"I-I know i'm not the best soul mate to runa and i'm not the best monster at times b-but I want to do better for my self and for you both as well,and hopefully everyone else too i-i'm so sorry"I couldn't stay angry forever he is runa's soulmate after all.

"it's fine ludo I forgive you"I said looking back into the room to see all the fighting had stopped and star was standing on the table in front of toffee who was sitting down in a chair.

"ill be right back"I told the two and ran into the room and stood next to star on the table she looked up at me and she looked afraid to which I showed her I was too but then put on a brave face looking at toffee hoping she would get the message,and she did dropping her wand onto the plate in front of toffee.

"here take it"she said not caring at all it seemed but looked a bit surprised when he pushed it back to her and said.

"I don't want your wand,destroy it"the way he said it made me angry a bit while star and marco started saying 'what' after that the most scariest thing happened.

"surprise"toffee's face twisted into a large insane creepy smile that would fuel anyone's nightmares but his blank expression came back in a matter of seconds.

"I don't know how"was stars reply.

"yes you do,it was the first spell your mother taught you"he seemed to be smiling slightly as he said that but it was a bit hard to tell anymore with him.

"the whispering spell"me and her said at the same time to which she looked at me with surprise and I just mouthed 'your mother' to let her know.

"exactly,marco's waiting"she looked over to him and then back at toffee she when on her knees and picked up her wand saying 'i'm sorry' before whispering the spell I knew many of the words to it but I did not want to listen.

When the spell was finished and the wand was grey and held no magic she set it down I when on my knee's to and placed a hand on her shoulder we both watched as the wand opened up playing a soft ghostly music box song and the now ghost unicorn emerged from it flying around her and whispered something in her eye to which she gasped at as a tear rand down her cheek.

I wiped her tear away as she said for toffee to let marco go to which toffee pressed a button star and I both got up star ran to marco and just as he was about to hug her she kicked him and made the door slide down with her telling buff frog and I both to run I nodded,but before jumping of the table I looked at toffee.

He seemed hurt at what I did I could see it in his face but I just gave him and angry looked before running off with buff frog and his little tadpoles helping him carry a few of them.

Before we could even leave the castle runa and I had to use are magic to protect are little group including a few of the other monsters in a large magic bubble that could withhold the explosion when it was over we let it down when we knew it was safe.

Sadly during the explosion I felt a part of my soul be torn.

Which meant my soulmate had died when the protection bubble was let down and everyone started cheering that was safe from it I walked off to find star and marco,and to not be around anyone.

I found the two embracing one another in a hug which made me frown,and sigh walking towards the two greeting them both with a nod both smiled at me which was short lived when another sort of explosion happened behind the two.

The three of us ran to it and we saw star get a new,but broken wand which surprised me I then heard a stamped and we all looked past the crystal to see the unicorn's and mewman rider's which made me cower in fear behind the two.

One unicorn came to an abrupt stop in front of us slamming the what I could smell earth female rider and a male earth man run up and hug marco all three of them smelt similar in a way so I could tell they where family.

Marco was confused at first but was happy when his father lifted the helmet visor I smiled as the family hugged only to frown when I heard king river's voice star had me come with her along with runa who had joined us soon after the mewman's showed up.

Star had to explain to her father who hated monster's with a passion why she was near runa and I,and he was very surprised to hear what we had done for her but once he gave us a few long stares he seemed to remember us and smile slightly he didn't hate us when we where younger.

When we got to the castle moon looked surprised to see both runa and I standing next to her daughter,but she seemed to smile slightly when river told her what star had told him and just nodded.

Star was being scolded by both her parents moon took it over very quickly due to river having a whistle in his front teeth moon stepped down the stair's and stopped right in front of star.

Star showed her mother her wand saying that it was fine to which both runa and I shook are head's at moon was very frightened at seeing the wand and told her daughter that she would get it cleaned for her star asked moon not to be mad at her which made moon hug her and say that she was always mad.

Star then turned to the diaz family and apologized about worrying them marco's mother said she was glad that everyone was ok,and that she was on a horse and slapped its hind leg which made the unicorn storm off which made marco and his father chase after her star soon doing the same when moon said go ahead.

"I don't know if where doing the right thing river"moon said to her husband then walked quickly to her mirror and called someone moon told him the wand was cleaved which made me curious cleaved means two thing's doesn't it.

"you can cleave something apart or cleave something together"moon knew where this was going apparently because she sounded frustrated when she said his name the blue man then gave a demonstration on the word cleaved by cleaving his towel from his body to which we three woman looked away.

"we don't need a demonstration sir"I spoke up covering my eye's to which he said.

"no problem,I hope you found all the pieces of the wand"that hit the four of us like a tun of bricks as we looked at each other.

* * *

( **luna's PROV** ) (3 to 4 later)(link-arins are only pregnant for two to three months luna and runa where a week apart in pregnancy's)

four small children ran around laughing.

"only two month's old and look at them already walking"runa spoke up picking her twins up her little girl and her little boy both laughed at there mother as she gave both kisses which made me do the same to my little girl and little boy.

Runa's kids could make green magic together one had yellow magic the other had there mothers blue her daughter Mary she looked exactly like runa but had her father ludo's pale yellow eye's which made her have yellow magic and highlights in her hair.

Runa's son Luno looked exactly like his father but with runa's blue eyes and magic his hair was black unlike his sister's and had blue in the back and the front of his hair like all male link-arin's did he was the first born.

My daughter looked like me but however she had toffee's bright yellow eyes and oddly had black hair her name was Caramela(care-amela) which made me smile but frown when the thought popped up into my head 'there father wasn't there to see them for the first time in there entire life' as well as the guilt that haunted me for not telling toffee about them.

My son looked just like toffee but had red eye's and highlights in the front and back of his hair that slicked back like his fathers but had a few tuff's stick out in the front his name was Artemis after my father toffee said he always would like to honer my father in some way so it was my first thought.

they all had wings on there backs but Artemis had bat like wing's unlike the rest who had feathered the inside of the bat wings where red for him and everyone of them had there magic color highlighting the tip's of there small wing's just like mine and runa's.

buff frog had met them and all of are kids played together as we adults talked about how everything had been in life since we had last seen each other life was ok.

Of course we knew it wouldn't last long,but we where hoping still and my hope grew every time I looked at the four new link-arin's and thought about how they where the next generation of the link-arin blood and would protect each other runa and me had already taught them a link-arin quote.

"though's who are gone,will still be there with you,even if you cant see them".

 **A/N marigold lover came up with the name mary I dont know why but I felt the name fit well with runa's daughter instead od luna's I hope you all like the names and chapter hear**


	12. is mystery

**A/N** i'll be continuing this story now that **(SPOILER ALERT)** toffee is back...its gonna get really weird now

 **(Luna's PROV)**

It had been a few months since Runa and I had our little ones they where all quick learners and got to speaking quickly.

Runa and I have mostly been staying in an area that was close to buff frog's or rather Yvgeny's home the three of us all pitched in to watch our kids together due to Yvgeny having 12 little tadpoles along with me and Runa having our twins it was much easier for us all to watch them together,but due to a food shortage the three of us have to now go do a job boo fly thinks we can handle.

after letting Star baby sit our kids 'which surprisingly went well' the three of us decided to study the green hole in the mewman force field that protects their corn.

"is mystery" Buff frog stated looking at the green hole after we popped out of the ground he then pulled out a note pad and pen and wrote down something neither me or Runa could read but we knew what he was trying to write due to him talking out loud.

"how is there hole in mewman force field maybe better question is who make hole they find veakness in mewman magic could be huge advantage for all monsters help our baby's have future"

"uhh you do realize that when your writing you're talking out loud" a new voice spoke next to us to which we all turned to Buff frog started to talk to him but before either of us knew it the warthog like monster struck him on the head with his right arm that had a meat fork type of weapon on it me and Runa had no time to react before we too where knocked out by him too.

"hmm"I hummed as I started to wake head was pounding but in an instant I opened my eyes wide my instincts wide with alert and panic.

My ears flicked every which way as I heard the squeaks of rat's my eyes flicked around just as much as my eyes I tried to use my magic,but...I couldn't.

"Runa,Yvgeny are you two ok" I asked as I calmed down.

"besides the splitting head ache yeah I'm fine and so is Yvgeny what about you ya alright Lulu can ya see anyways out I can't use my magic" I hummed my answer as the warthog monster from earlier walked in front of the three of us.

"there's only one way outta here and it's through me" he spoke which made Yvgeny respond with 'we did not ask to leave' but before he could finish the wart hog monster began flexing saying how Buff frog couldn't talk his way out of here because the only way out was through him.

"hey idiot ya just said the same thing...also ya looked constipated when you flex like that" Runa's comment made him flex more.

"are-are you trying to scare us or somethin because uhh it ain't working" I laughed lightly.

"what is this" I asked making the warthog monster whistle two rat's grabbed and picked up each of our bags and we where taken to 'the grinder' as the warthog Monster called it after Buff frog questioned where all the corn in this place went.

Buff frog was chained up with a bat monster while me and Runa where chained up together after awhile of turning 'the grinder' the warthog monster started to walk by mine and Runa's side eyeing us carefully which angered me slightly.

"sir may I ask why are you exactly following me and my sister" I finally said not turning to him but could see his smirk.

"ya sisters a cutie" I instantly turned to him and raised a brow.

"she's taken" I said sternly

"naw I don't think she is ya lie'n for her ain't ya" I shook my head and turned back in front of me.

"she has two twins she has already found her life mate"

"well what about you cutie ya seem like your interested" he said as he flexed which made me raise a brow again.

"me and my sister are both mothers sir and we both have found our life mates so if you please do me and her a big favor and leave us be" he huffed before walking off angrily.

"nice one sis" I sighed.

"now why didn't you say anything about him flirting with you" she shrugged.

"cause its fun to see you be stern with people I mean you use to be so shy and unspoken but now your like a whole new person" I turned to her and looked her dead in the eye's.

"that's what happened's when you lose your life mate" she shut up right away as we spent the rest of the time in silence till we all stopped and everyone went to sleep.

buff frog ended up unlocking himself and us from our chains me and Runa still for some reason couldn't use our magic.

when we all got out we saw that we where surrounded by some sort of corn field we followed buff frog who was writing but we weren't paying attention so we all fell into another hole and falling down into the grinder which dropped us all into a pile of corn meal.

"ah and this stuff is horrible to get out of fur too" I said to witch Runa licked the corn meal off of my face.

"find a way out now groom later"I stated as the three of us got up.

we walked to a door that had squeaking on the other side Buff frog peered in and as he did so I heard him gasp so I looked behind us to see the warthog Monster again.

the three of us got into fighting stance me and Runa where on the side's of Buff frog ready to fight there was a little screaming between the two boys but in the end

"ok well can you please take me with you" he said as he shacked I dropped my stance Runa took a bit longer too but did we all hitched a ride on one of the elevator shafts meat fork the Warthog monster held onto Buff frog while Runa held onto me.

the two monseters in the elevator shaft got out soon after and the 4 of us each took one out together we all gave eachother a high five afterwards but Meat fork was blaster by a powerful jet of green magic 'dark magic' was my firs thought.

Me and Runa turned and gasped at the sight before us.

"Ludo" I heard her whisper in a cracked voice.

"Ludo" Buff frog said in disbelief to witch Ludo's face darkened.

"hello buff frog...Runa...Luna"they way he said each of our names concerned me.

"your alive-" he raised his wand to buff frog the green glow of the broken half of the star's glow more slightly I noticed as I stood in front of my sister.

"Ludo you lower that wand this instant" I demanded as I could feel Runa shack behind me...we both could feel the dark magic radiating off the wand...the very reason why we can't use ours at the moment

"oh look at you making demands why isn't that cu-"he smiled at my demand before he was shot off by another green blast slamming into a wall.

he began talking to himself as I looked to Runa who was shacking more I didn't ask yet I was going to wait till we got out of here.

"gotta go" buff frog yelled which made the three of us book it but buff frog was captured by the eagle and me and Runa captured by the spider.

"just swallow it" my eyes widened as I gasped remembering who else had said that his wand began making sounds that I could faintly make out but not enough he told the wand he wanted Buff fog to die but the wand apparently said other wise due to Ludo saying for the bird to spit him out me and Runa rushed to Buff frogs side helping him up.

apparently the wand told Ludo to give Buff frog meat forks old job and for me and Runa to be his assistance to.

"no" was my s plain answer Runa nodded agreeing with me which seemed to anger Ludo as he pointed the wand at Runa in an instant I was standing in front of here blocking her from a blow that might come...but it didn't.

"you don't need us Ludo and after what you did we don't need you either you abandoned your own kids and you know what...your just like your father" my last words made Runa gasp but Ludo smiled and started to laugh.

"well at least I didn't DIE on my kids" I was taken aback by his words but I knew who he was talking about a few tears escaped my eyes.

"he didn't know" my voice shacked slightly but I still kept my angry expression his laughter died quickly after I said that.

"you didn't tell him you where pregnant with his own kids" he seemed slightly surprised.

"I was going to after all of that mess but look how that turned out" I screamed at Ludo who had a blank expression.

"what are their names" both me and Runa where taken aback by this but I answered still.

"your's and Runa's twins are named Mary and Luno mine and...toffee's our named Carmela(carmel-ah) and Artemis" he nodded slightly before looking at us with a wicked smile.

"I want to meet them" I gave him an angery look and so did Runa.

"you are NOT meeting our children not with such tainted magic you wield their magic is still new and we will not put that and their lives endanger just to meet you" I sternly replied and Runa gave a nod of agreement his smile turned into a frown.

"there is nothing wrong with my wands magi-"

"it's corrupted Ludo and it is corrupting you as well and sooner or later its going to kill you" I said before turning away from him and walking to get meat fork from the green hole he was shot in twice the other two followed this time we weren't captured Runa took meat fork as her and buff frog left but I stayed there for a few seconds.

"why didn't you tell him" Ludo quietly asked I turned to him and shrugged slightly.

"I doubt he would have even cared if I had...after all...all he cares about is revenge against mewni...and look were that got him six feet under" I looked away before starting to get up from the hole we fell into but a ways up I heard Ludo's response.

"he cared about you more than anything" I stopped climbing and just held there before sighing.

"if he did...then why did he die on me" I spoke loud enough for Ludo to hear and left without another word.

'we must warn Star of him'.


	13. page turner,and raid the cave

(Luna's prov) (during page turner)

"why do we have to be here exactly" Runa slouched down in her chair whining at the other high commission's.

"because you both have magic duh" Hekapoo stated getting Runa mad to which I had to push her back to not go and kill Hekapoo.I sighed before looking at the two.

"why must every time you two are around each other you both try to rip each others throats out" they both shrugged which made me shake my head right then the door slammed open and Glossaryck floated into the room.

"your probably wondering why you are here" Hekapoo stated uncaring

"children the only thing I wonder is why you waste my time" at that Rhombulus jumped up on the table and crystalized Glossaryck which made me pinch thre bridge of my snout with a sigh

I didn't even bother watching the two fight until I heard moon's voice.

Moon then explained to Glossaryck about the magic shortage,how it was off the fritz,and how it was being sapped somewhere in the universe I watched closely as everyone turned away from omnitraxus my eye's widened when a picture of toffee popped up on his ball which made me turn away not wanting to look any longer.

Moon then asked Glossaryck to enhance Star's training which made me shake my head 'with what ever toffee has planned I don't think any training can help Star now' I thought.

he then explained to moon that the only butterfly to ever not question his teaching was Moon's eighth-great-grandma queen Eclipsa my eye's widened at that name...and that he had left Star with her chapter in the book I jumped up at that and yelled at him.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY CLUE WHAT HER MAGIC COULD OD TO STAR" I instantly apologized for my out burst and he continued he left after giving a good speech to moon when Glossaryck left I when to Moon and placed a hand on her shoulder with a concerned look.

my eyes widened again as she pulled me into a hug before I told her me and Runa had to leave to go back to out twins Moons eyes widened at that.

"you-you had children with-with" I nodded knowing very well who she meant I then pulled out my mirror phone and showed her a picture of mine and Runa's twins she covered her mouth with a small smile,and I put the mirror phone away back into my pocket.

"Artemis,my son is much like his father already...lets hope he does not go down the same path as he did though" was the last words I spoke before leaving with my sister

(Luna's prov) (this is during the 'raid the cave' episode)

Yvgeny,Runa,and I where all inside Yvgeny's home he was reading a story to his kids while me and Runa told our's a story in our ancient tongue while sitting on the floor.

the peace was quickly interrupted when a portal opened and Star butterfly fell through with a large backpack on top of of our children started to freak out at that and started to jump around.

"Buff frog,Luna Runa I need to know where Ludo's hiding,I think he's planing something big" we nodded to her.

"yes I know did you not get my letters" he questioned back star pulled out some papers that had scribbles all over them she thought it was his baby's that where sending them art which was an insult to Yvgeny.

"wait why didn't you two come and tell us"Marco pointed and me and my sister I gave him a 'are you serious' look as I held up my twins and Runa doing the same to which he quietly responded with 'oh'.

we all got up after that and Yvgeny showed Star the map he had made of where we knew Ludo was at.

"thank you buff frog this is exactly what we need" she thanked as she tried to stuff the map in her bag behind her which made me shake my head before walking to her right as she was falling backwards and picked her up by her bag before taking it off of her.

"you won't be needing this little butterfly" I stated placing the bag down and looking to her again.

"all you will need is your wand,but I will be going with you as an extra magic precaution" she groaned at that before agreeing as Star,Marco,and I where leaving my sister grabbed my shoulder.

"Luna you know what the high commission told us" I stopped her.

"not to use magic unless completely needed be yes I know sister and I plan to keep that promise but you must understand that I will not have a child go ourselves almost didn't escape him last time" she nodded and the three of us left.

Star and Marco rode a warnicorn while I flew above them being their eye's in the sky I flew into the entrance that they had gone through and shook my head at what the two where doing.

"where's Ludo" she grabbed one of the beaten up monsters by the collar of his shirt I flew down gently by her side and placed a hand on her shoulder making her look up at me I gave her a serious look and she let the monster go I looked at her a couple more seconds before kneeling down to the hurt monster who flinched away a bit.

"I am sorry for that,but we must know if you have known anyone by the name Ludo" he shook his head and I nodded a thank you I then turned back to star and crossed my arms at her making her look down to the floor.

" you know what type of monsters these are" she shook her head I sighed before bending down to her level.

"Star they are not fighters they call themselves alternative monsters and you are to leave them be do you understand me" she nodded.

"now since seeing that Ludo is not here" I spread my wings and bowed to her.

"then you do not need me any day your highness" I flew away back to my family after that I could tell Ludo was no longer there,but that was what worried me.

 _'where have you gone Ludo'_ I thought while my feathers touched the clouds...I hadn't realized I was this high up.

I turned my gaze a bit to the left,and saw an old ancient monster temple I had been there a few times,but I shrugged it off returning home to my twins,my sister,and my friend.

 _'for your sake my sister I hope he is ok'_


	14. Author's note role-play

hey everyone just wanted to let you all know that if you're interested I do do role play's so if you want to role play with SVTFOE at all or even another fandom just PM me

 **rules**

 **-O.C's are allowed (I will mainly use one of my O.C's and from what iv'e roleplayed the other person noramlly plays toffee,but it can be another character that you might see Luna with...my friend for example ships my O.C Luna with Rasticore)**

 **-lemons are allowed (things can get spicy very quickly)**

 **-it can be a surprise role play where you can just PM me and i'll join in**

 **-you can let me know who you are role playing as before we start role playing**

 **-you can request of me anything really**

 **-I accept any ship**

 **-any sexuality**

 **-any race**

- **I accept anything really**

if you have any questions just ask


	15. A N cards against humanity

hey everyone just wanted to see if anyone would like to join a SVTFOE cards against humanity online game with me and if you'd like we could even talk over mic if you have Discord.

 **the site-** Cards against humanity online

 ** _(maybe)_ Password to the game-** Luna

 **my name i'm playing as that you'd have to type in the search bar-** Luna_Rose_Diaz

 **my discord name-** butterflypainter51 (no caps) **and my 4 digit number to it is-** #4162

if your interested just PM me or review,It would be nice


	16. the time,and face the music

Ok I just noticed that I got like three more reviews on this story so i'll answer them

 **Guest-** now that i'm starting to write in this story again i'm trying to put more full stops (those are periods right) and capitalization,and i'm glad you like the story. thank you for taking time to review

 **XToffeeXFanX-** yeah I know what you mean about the whole rushed thing,but this was actually my first ever story that I had done so it was pretty bumpy especially with the plot and with the comma's and " " ,and I'm glad you like it still and are still going to read it even if it's rushed from back then Now that i'm writing in it again i'm trying,but it's been so long since I thought of Luna and Runa that it's kind of hard to. thank you for taking time to review

overall I seriously need to re-write this or something

* * *

 **(Luna's PROV) (right after raid the cave)**

tick, tick, tick, tick was the only sound that fulled the empty room as I looked at my choker standing in front of a window that had rain pouring onto it.

the ruby was popped up from the blue holder that surrounded it. the ticking sound was the clock below the ruby that showed me just how much time I have in this life.

every Link-arin has one of these, it's why our necklaces are so important to us without it we could not stay alive for very long which would kill both twins.

"Luna" I closed the ruby and looked to my sister who was at the door with a long time of silence.

"yes"

"I can hear his ticking too" she was right. I was not listening to my own ticking, but my life mate ticking. I looked down at my choker in my hand and gave a sigh as I leaned my hands against the window bottom frame.

"how long has it been ticking for him" she walked to me.

"since we last saw Ludo" was my quiet response which made her sigh as she too placed her hands at the bottom of the window she looked at me for a long time as I stared at my choker still while rubbing a thumb against the Ruby wanting to open it again. In the corner of my eye I saw her turn to the window and watch the rain hit against the glass.

"does the song still play" she questioned while tapping her own gem on her choker that she had just taken off.

"yes" I gave a plain answer.

"well that's good" I shook my head.

"but it's very faint" this made her frown.

"now that's not so good,but it's something isn't it" she turned and gave me a smile, but I didn't return it.

"yes,yes it is" I nodded.

she sighed after a long while of silence,and opened her sapphire a song played loudly which made me frown _'i'm happy for you Runa, but that doesn't mean it doesn't hurt'_ I thought.

she closed her sapphire once the song was over, I then opened my ruby and a different song played. it was faint and sounded ghostly and eerie it didn't sound right. when the song stopped I closed the choker once again and looked at the window with a few tears that where quickly whipped away by my sister.

"where ever he is, he's fighting and struggling t-" "it hurts" she turned to me with wide eyes.

"you-you d-don't you dare say wha-" "you know very well what it means sister,there is no stopping it" she shook her head before slamming her fists down on the wood of the window frame with tears in her eyes as she left yelling.

"YOUR WRONG" it was silent for a long time after she had slammed the door of the room as I watched the window.

"your as much in denial as I was sister" I lowered my head and opened my necklace again watching the hands of the clock inside of it.

"we might be immortal my sister,but things do happen. much like in all of our previous lives" I chuckled slightly to my self.

"it seems that out of every link-arin we always have the shortest life span,and we always leave" I turned to the door Runa had just left.

"when we are needed most" I then looked back at my choker.

I closed my eyes and put my choker back on and feeling the energy course though my body again.

" fate is cruel to us,dear sister" I opened my eyes that where now purple but faded into their normal red color afterwards as I watched the rain poor down again.

* * *

 **(Luna's PROV) (takes place during song day)(spoilers)**

"still wondering why we have to be here" "RUNA I SWEAR" I smacked Runa and Hekapoo on the back of their head which made them both shut up quickly as I held my son and daughter on my lap again.

"momma when is the song going to Start" Carmela whined so I patted her head with a smile.

"soon baby,soon" I turned around when hearing a door slam to see Moon and River coming from it 'that's not like her to be late, somethings wrong' Runa apparently thought the same thing when she poked my shoulder and gave me a concerned look when I turned to her, I just nodded letting her know I could sense something wasn't right either.

we knew she went to Ludo's family to talk about him,but it seems it hadn't gone to well.

 _"maybe we should have gone with her"_ Runa whispered to me in our native tongue I shook my head.

 _"I disagree sister you know who his parents feel about you being his life mate they tried to separate you two so many times and do remember our family's treaty with them because of it"_ I replied back the same way.

 _"yeah,yeah I know we can't go any where near them since i'm Ludo's mate whatever"_ she rolled her eyes before we both looked to the stage below us that the curtains had just opened for.

 _"we only have that treaty because of his stupid father his mother was completely fine with me being with him but noooo i'm nothing but a freak and where going to have freak kids like wow look at Luno and Mary their not freaks their perfectly normal"_ Runa ranted and I patted her shoulder which made her grumble and stop.

I rocked side to side to the song lightly with a smile my eyes then widened when the songstrel smashed his instrument onto the stage and ripped of his cloths with a new out fit underneath.

"oh" was all I could let out my shock faded soon after as me and Runa laughed at our little ones jumping up and cheering with the crowd, but then I grew suspicious when the whole thing changed and it became eerie.

"Ludo" I heard Runa whisper and both of our eyes widened when he sang about Glossaryck

"oh no" I turned to moon in my seat and she looked to me. I shook my head at her I had to turn back to a laughing Runa as she pointed at the stage. Star and Marco's puppet's where now holding hands and the songstrel was singing about how Star loved him I knew exactly why Runa was laughing because this is how she told Toffee when we where younger I face palmed as my cheeks heated up from her laughter.

"shut it Runa" I had to say as everyone had to get up and leave from the people below who where now throwing things up our way for Moon lying to them.

I would be lying too if I said I wasn't angry I held my twins close as everyone had to go to the thrown room.

Hekapoo instantly started bickering with Moon as I stood far away shaking I couldn't control my magic when angered and I was very,very angry at Moon the room became quiet in a moment after a few burst of red magic came from me.

"L-Luna" "WHAT" I screamed turning to moon with my eyes as bright as ever and pupils as thin as blades.

"Luna i'm sorry I-" "YOUR SORRY YOU LIED MOON AGAIN" she knew why I was angry again,and I walked up to her quickly.

"I chose to forgive you for the last time,but apparently you never learned what lies can do" I turned away and walked.

"Luna wait please we need you to go with us to where Ludo is we have to get the other half of the wand if-" "that's not my problem" I said turning back to her as her eyes widened at my words.

"please Luna i'm sorry" I shook my head.

"just another lie Moon, and besides even if Runa and I did go we would be of no help Ludo's magic is dark and corrupted we are of no use to you".

"what does his magic being dark have anything to do with this" I began to laugh at this I've told her a million times over and over and she still never listened it seemed.

"Link-arin magic can't work properly around dark or corrupted magic,and besides if we did go we our risking our lives around that magic along with our child's life and frankly our children are more important to us than that silly little wand and book of yours" she looked angry at that,but stayed silent as I walked back to her with an even more angry look.

"do you want to know why Runa's and I's children are more important than those two things" Moon swallowed "why" I leaned in.

"it's because they are the only ones that will be able to carry on the Link-arin heritage do you want to know why they are the only ones who can" she looked sad at this already guessing what I was meaning,but she swallowed again.

"w-why" she stuttered.

"that little spell you had cast all those years ago,because of that me and Runa where the last of our kind and if our children die my people will be extinct,and do you know who's fault that would be" Moon shook her head with tear filled eyes as she stared into my anger filled ones.

"mine" she quiet response

"no not just your's but mine as well" she looked up at me with surprise.

"y-your's why why would it be your's" I leaned away from her and glared more showing every bit of anger I have ever held for her.

"for even bothering to forgive you" with that I left with my children,and shook my head when Runa had not followed so I also took her twins with me she can fight with them all she wants,but I won't follow with her.

"Luna" Runa called quietly,but I was already gone.

 **(Runa's PROV)**

I sighed out and shook my head my ears drooped down before feeling a hand on my shoulder I turned to see Moon who held a sad and concerned look form me.

"don't worry Runa she's just angry right now she'll be fine" I shook my head again and turned to the door my sister had just left through.

"you don't understand moon. last time this happened. the last war she-she left and didn't come back for 8 years,and-and-and" I kept stuttering before I was pulled into a hug.

"I can't lose her again Moon I just can't" she patted my back.

"not after all the things she has lost she won't be able to do it again Moon she'll die" I held Moon tighter as I said this.

"losing Toffee again really took a toll on her didn't it" I nodded and pulled away from the hug.

"she never got the chance to tell him about Artemis and Carmela. he never knew he was going to be a father. that's what really got to Luna,and the fact that her children will never get to meet their father it's the worst pain iv'e ever seen her go through besides losing our mother our father and our people" Moon nodded at that.

"i'm sure where ever he is he is smiling at those two bright spirits that are his children" I smiled slightly at that.

"Artemis is much like him isn't he" I nodded at her.

"but this can wait till later Moon right now we have to go help my life mate" Moon nodded and the high commission,Moon,and I all left to where Ludo was.

 _'please be ok Ludo'_ was all I could think.


	17. Starcrushed, and the sad truth

**(WARNING SPOILER'S STAR CRUSHED)**

 **(also thing go down in this...like really go down...SH*T HIT THE FAN)**

 **(Luna's Prov)**

I walked in silence with the four little link-arin hybrids with me, Artemis and Lily had both gotten tired of walking so I had to hold them, but I of course didn't mind one bit.

"Mamma" Artemis questioned with a yawn as he laid his small head against my shoulder.

"Yes baby" I spoke with a soothing voice.

"Where are we going" he asked tiredly.

"We're going home little one" I said back softly.

"Why isn't mommy coming with" Lily questioned this time.

"Your mother has to do something little one' I told her softly and she nodded.

"Auntie Luna" Lily said after a little while.

"Yes dear" I questioned.

"Is mommy going to be ok" my ears folded back at that.

"She'll be fine" I lied.

"Are we almost home" both of my twins asked as Carmela held my hand with Luno holding the other, both are very quiet children.

"Yes my babies, we're almost home just a bit more walking" I spoke already seeing the little hut the 6 of us lived in.

* * *

We had arrived home only a few minutes later that where full of silence, all the children yawned as we entered the hut both lily and Artemis had their eyes closed as their breathing slowed, already a sleep _'good'_ I thought.

I placed all the already sleeping children into their beds both set's of twins curled up with their twin as they usually did.

I sighed sadly as I walked to my room to the locked cabinet, and stared sadly at the two locked by magic doors.

I stood there for a minute or two debating weather or not I should do what I had been thinking of doing the entire time after leaving the castle doors...I finally decided it would be for the best.

I closed my eyes and whispered _'link-arin warrior protect and serve by the might of the elders and all of link-ara's I open the hold that hold my armor'_ in the language of my people, my arms went up half way as my magic flowed to open the door's.

My eyes opened as I had spoke the last word of the powerful lock spell that only I could open, my eyes where completely red as they glowed the same color.

The two doors flew open revealing both mine and Runa's armor as well as both of our scythes.

Our amor was similar but had different coloring and style as well where my armor was red and up her's was blue and down my armor showed my stomach by a large triangular shape where my stomach was Runa's Stomach would be covered by the same triangular shape but down instead.

An outline of the triangle was red for me and blue for Runa the pants being the same way with the bottoms being up for me with red outline and the opposite being for Runa, in the middle of both of our chest piece armor was a hole that we would place our gem and holder in which acted like our choker's.

Much like when we had on our choker's when we where with Ludo and his army there where wings the folded on both sided of the hole that would hold our gem or rather our clock.

Our scythes where the same but opposite just like our armor at the top was a diamond for mine it was red for Runa it was blue but other than that our scythes where twins.

With a sigh I took out my armor and scythe and put my armor on before putting my hair up in a pony tail and grabbing my scythe, I was about to grab Runa's armor and scythe until I heard a small and tired voice behind me.

"mamma" my hand jerked back a bit as I turned to little Artemis with wide eyes as he stood in the door way rubbing his own while he held his small stuffed animal in his arm's.

"where are you going, why are you dressed like that, what is that sharp thing you're holding" he questioned and I looked at him before looking at my scythe sadly, my heart was already aching, I had to leave now.

But I walked to my child knelt down to him and placed my hands on his shoulders.

"Artemis, my son, mamma has to go and do something very important ok, but can you promise mamma to look after your sister and cousins" he looked at me with suck confusion before giving a little nod and a 'uh huh" noise to which I nodded back to before standing up again and grabbing my and runa's things.

"Remember if anything happenes" I said and was finshed by him with.

"Go to uncle Yevgeny's home next door for help" he said.

"Good" I spoke leaning down and giving him a small kiss on the forehead.

"Now be good for me baby, and, and if Auntie Runa's not back in the morning go straight to Yevgeny's alright' he nodded before leaning over quickly and giving me a hug, I hugged back in an instant.

"I love you, my son, my little Artemis" I spoke then thought _' you'll never know how much like your father you truly are'_ sadly.

"I love you too mamma" he yawned and started walking back to his room before continuing with "see you soon" I watched him leave with sadness, knowing that he or any of the four children, wouldn't be.

I opened my wings the moment I was out side before flying quickly into the air and followed the scent of my twin sister as well as the other high magic commission members I flew quickly and was able to catch them before the had entered and began the fight.

"RUNA SISTER" I yelled before landing she looked to me in an instant with wide eyes.

"Luna" she spoke quietly before running to me looking at me wearing my armor with my scythe on my back and her own armor and scythe in my arms she looked up at me with fear and sadness and shook her head.

"You said you'd never wear that again, you said you burned yours" my ears folded back.

"I was always too afraid of another war, there was always that fear dear sister, you knew it too" I spoke and she sighed before grabbing her things and using magic to quickly change, her body flashed blue and in an instant her armor was on as well.

The other magic commission member's looked to me and my sister with surprise as well as fear in their eye's, me and Runa looked to them with looks of confidence as well as anger, we looked frightening wearing our armor the way we did.

"Please don't let my arrival slow you all down" I spoke with sarcasm and anger as they all turned quickly away with that and ran up the hill once more, moon looking at me for a few more seconds before doing the same.

"We will teleport by their side and fly when they all make their entrance" spoke coldly which made Runa look to me with surprise and fear.

"But-" I turned my head to my sister my red eyes piercing her blue ones.

"But nothing" my voice was so grave and fierce that Runa stepped back at that her eye's wide like I had just said something scaring or brought up something very sensitive I turned back to look in front of me.

"You're-you're not being your self Luna" Runa's voice was shaky and sounded as frightened as a small child I shrugged with my back still turned to her.

"And why do you think that, _sister_ " I spoke hissing out the last part.

" Toffee" she spoke after a long while her voice quiet and sad.

"Indeed, you still have Ludo, your life mate's life is not in limbo like mine is he, he's not between life and death sister you can still feel your life mate and half of the time I can not feel mine...you have no idea how this feels Runa" I said with so many emotions in my voice.

"But I do" she said with pain in her voice my eye's widened and I turned to her her expression telling all.

"How-how long" I asked.

"For awhile, he is not well sister, we must go and help him NOW" she stated as I nodded she walked to me both of our wings spread as we both spoke the spell to teleport by the side of the rest of the high commission.

We flew up then went down slightly, flying along side the other air born magic commission member I smiled slightly when seeing both Runa and Hekapoo nod to each other while Runa was above her.

Omnitraxus formed into a fist and punched a large door down, I was trying to think of what the markings all over the door where of, a lot of it reminded me of toffee's kind but I wasn't for sure.

We all ran in to see a large bird throwing up into a spider's mouth which made everyone except Runa and I to give a look or sound of disgust, Runa and I rolled our eyes at the other member's.

In a second the fighting continued with Hekapoo and rhombulus running to the bird who was now flying and the spider who was now up, but of course in an instant both those creatures where gone from a swipe of Hekapoo's scissor's.

Rhombulus grabbed Ludo and through him out of the large bed he was in making Runa gasp and catch him setting him down to be in-cased in Rhombulus's crystal, Ludo seemed groggy at it all as well as confused.

"Ugh, who are you, please don't take my organs" he questioned dazed me and Runa both gave him a look that read 'what the heck' as we looked to each other then back to him.

"Queen Moon, Runa, Luna" he said with more confusion as Runa and I smiled slightly to him with a nod.

"What are you doing here" he asked right after pointing the other half of the wand at Moon who walked to Ludo taking the wand out of his hand and holding it up I looked at the back of it and studied it...only to have my eye's widen.

I took a step back and shook my head, I had missed some of the conversation only to hear Ludo say.

"Glossaryck, he's gone" with a sad voice we all looked up in surprise and fear me and Runa giving each other a glance.

"What do you mean he's gone"both Moon and I questioned.

"What did you do with him" Moon questioned which made both me and Runa back him up

"He didn't do anything" no one listened to us but Listened to Ludo.

"He showed me something in the spell book and the next thing I wake up and they're gone" he stated both me and Runa sensing no lie's.

"Oh come on you stole the book" Moon said angrily.

"And, that doesn't mean much of anything Moon, what's your point, just trying to blame us monster's again for your stupidity" I spoke hostilely which made everyone look to me in surprise and confusion the only two that understood what I was fully saying was moon and Runa.

"And besides the book is owned by whoever has Glassaryck, and well all know Glossaryck does as he please's " I said right after which Hekappoo and Rohmbulus agreed on.

"And I don't suppose it's just a coincidence that you've taken up shelter here, in this ancient Monster temple"Moon said looking around.

"Not even me and Runa remember this damned place, and even with our fur it's cold out there"I said after Ludo explained he had no idea what this place was and that it was empty so he just moved in he then complained that it was cold out side Moon nodded understanding that.

"What about your wand, you have half my family's crystal embedded in it" Me and Runa sensed no magic from it not even Dark magic.

"Ht doesn't even work anymore, if it's yours you can have it, face it you've got nothing on me" Ludo said.

"He has good point Moon and due remember who is the one to deal with misbehaving monster's here, but he's done nothing wrong, and about the wand, I sense no magic in it, not even Dark magic" I stated.

"Alright, alright this is getting us no where, time for plan B" Rhombulus said right after.

"No wait' Moon said but was interrupted by Hekapoo.

"Nope we need to find Glossaryck" she said as her Rhombulus, Lekmet, and Omnitraxus all walked off Moon, Runa and I started walking with them but Runa and I stopped and turned to moon when she said.

"Oh I, I saw your family, Ludo" Runa scoffed and was thinking the same as Ludo.

"My family, let me tell you about my family" he said a lot after that me and Runa even added a bit to it with the whole treaty our parent had to sign for Ludo and Runa being life mates together he then started to talk about the day when he was five and what happened with his big brother Juno.

"Oh yeah I remember Juno, he was a as-" "RUNA, Language sister" Runa groaned at that but then smiled and laughed.

"That must have been difficult, but I do know that Dennis miss's you, he say'd hello" Moon said which made me and Runa soften while Ludo gave a surprised look.

"How is he" Ludo asked.

"He's worried for his big brother, and, so are we" Moon said softly.

"Worried about me, don't you get it, I lost my army, my kingdom, my clothe's, and most of all I lost my Runa and my kids" all of our eyes widened Runa placing her hand over her mouth as tears started to stream down her face.

"You never lost me or our kid's" she screamed and ran off.

"Runa" I yelled then looked to Ludo with an angry look.

"How. Dare, YOU" I screamed again blinking and making my eye's glowed red as my clawed hands flowed with my magic.

"You say you've lost everything, but you've lost as much as me and Runa and you don't see us complaining, if any one should complain it's ME" I said screaming the last part.

"I lost my people, my kingdom, my family, my friends, I even lost my sister at one point, but my most resent loss was toffee, my life mate my love, MY EVERYTHING,and- and the worst part of it is that I can still hear his ticking, and our song, and all of this, all of it, was my fault" I said my eyes stopped glowing as tears started streaming I let go of my magic and then popped my gem form my chest and opened the ruby.

The song played loudly which made my eye's widen, i was curious and decided to take a step to Ludo...the song got louder.

I looked up with wide and fearful eye's before shaking my head.

"...What" was all I was capable of saying before seeing Ludo's eyes blink and change to a bright green color my eye's widened as I let out.

"BY THE ELDER'S" as he took Moon's life force making her eye's go black and fall to the floor I covered my mouth with both my hands as I shook my head.

"MOONY" I yelled and ran to her picking her up before looking to Ludo...or rather toffee in complete fear, he chuckled at me with a large grin on his face/ beak, a single tear rolled down my face.

"sorry it has to be this way, my dear Luna"...and it all went black...after I saw a blast of green magic once again.


End file.
